De que te quiero, te quiero
by AniBecker
Summary: Tsubasa se va a Brasil sin confesarle sus sentimientos a Sanae, ni ella a él. Después de un año se vuelven a encontrar porque Sanae y las chicas se convierten en jugadoras de fútbol, pero las cosas cambiaron un poco. Engaños, mentiras, manipulaciones, secretos... ¿Será que Tsubasa sí está enamorado de Sanae? y consigue estar con ella? TsubasaxSanae y más parejas.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este es mi segundo o tercer fic de Tsubasa y Sanae, no suelo escribir mucho sobre esta pareja, aunque me encanta leer fics de ellos, y se me ocurrió esta historia. Espero les guste ^^_

 **Capítulo I.**

Tsubasa por fin iba a cumplir su sueño de irse a Brasil a convertirse en un jugador profesional, después de haber ganado por tercera vez consecutiva el torneo nacional. Todos sus amigos estaban allí para despedirlo y desearle toda la suerte del mundo.  
-Tsubasa, mucha suerte en Brasil, demuestra lo buen jugador que eres – dijo Taki

-Tú puedes con esos brasileños, enséñales qué fútbol jugamos los japoneses – agregó Izawa

Por supuesto que sí, espero convertirme en el mejor de todos. Muchas gracias amigos.

-Sanae ¿Quieres armarte de valor de una vez y decirle lo que sientes? Se va a marchar sin que sepa tus sentimientos – gruñó Yukari a su amiga en voz baja

-No Yukari ¿De qué serviría? Me haría más daño decírselo y que él me dijera que no me corresponder por la distancia. Estará varios años allí – confesó entristecida.

De verdad que no te entiendo Sanae, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero si es tu decisión…

¡Eh, Yukari, Sanae! ¿Es que no vais a despediros de Tsubasa? – les llamó la atención Ishizaki, ya que ambas estaban un poco alejadas.

¿Eh? Sí, claro – Sanae se acercó tímidamente – Mucha suerte Tsubasa, espero te conviertas en un gran futbolista profesional

-Gracias Sanae – sonrió un poco entristecido.

-Capitán, me encantaría poder irme contigo a Brasil y así animarte y apoyarte – dijo Kumi lloriqueando. – Te vamos a echar de menos

-Yo también a todos vosotros, estaremos en contacto. Mucha suerte con los exámenes de ingreso, seguro que los pasáis sin problemas – en ese momento se acercó el autobús que lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto – Me tengo que ir.

-¡Estamos todos contigo! ¡No nos perderemos detalle de tu carrera! ¡Mucha suerte! – les gritaban sus compañeros mientras el autobús se alejaba.

-Capitán, te marchaste y no le dijiste nada a sempai… – susurró Kumi – Me prometiste que se lo dirías

-¿Dijiste alguna cosa Kumi?

-Nada, nada, que lo echaremos mucho de menos.

-Así es, pero este fue su sueño y tiene que cumplirlo

-Tsubasa…

 _Un año después, Sao Paulo, Brasil…_

Tsubasa entró sin problemas en el equipo del Sao Paulo y demostró que los japoneses también sabían jugar al fútbol, que su técnica era asombrosa. Entabló una buena amistad con Pepe, un compañero de su equipo.

Ambos vivían en un apartamento en la última planta de un edificio, con apenas dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, cocina y sala de estar. Los dos chicos llegaban de su entrenamiento matutino con el equipo, cuando desde el rellano oyeron el teléfono.

-¿Ese es nuestro teléfono Tsubasa?

-Creo que sí, apresúrate – el chico sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta mientras su amigo lo descolgaba

-¿Quién es? – preguntó en portugués – Sí, en seguida se pone. Tsubasa, es para ti.

-¿Para mí? ¿Quién?

-Es una chica y habló en japonés, por lo que tiene que ser una amiga tuya de tu país. ¿Alguna novia tal vez? – se burló, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-¡Trae acá! – le arrebató el teléfono – Soy yo, Tsubasa.

-¡Capitán! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo

-Hola Kumi, sí que es cierto ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien. ¿Sabes? Los demás me dijeron que llevas tiempo sin llamar y ya que tú no lo hiciste preferí hacerlo yo.

-Lo siento, estuve un poco ocupado últimamente. Prometo llamar a los demás muy pronto.

-¿Y a Sanae también?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó sin comprender

-Ella nos contó que no le hablaste, sólo te comunicabas con Ishizaki. ¿Por qué capitán? ¿Por qué no le confesaste tus sentimientos antes de irte? Me prometiste que lo harías – le replicó

-Yo…Lo siento Kumi, no pude hacerlo. Además, sería muy egoísta por mi parte decirle que me esperara.

-¿Por qué eh, capitán? ¿Por si te enamorabas allí?

-Claro que no. Sólo que…La distancia no es un buen aliado. – Pepe le hizo señas indicándole algo, por lo que se apresuró a colgar – Lo siento Kumi, tengo que colgar, me alegro haber hablado contigo, saludos a los demás.

-¡Capitán espera! – pero ya era demasiado tarde, no había nadie en el otro lado.

-¿Quién era, tu novia?

-¿Kumi mi novia? Para nada, es una amiga. Quería saber por qué no llamé a mis amigos durante este tiempo.

-Es normal, ya que no entiendo por qué no los quisiste llamar.

-Bueno, digamos que tampoco es que tuviese mucho tiempo para poder hacerlo. – se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo por señas?

-Pero por llamar un minuto no pierdes tiempo… - susurró – Ah, sí. Se te olvidó hacer la compra y no tenemos para comer.

-¿A mí? Pensé que lo harías tú.

-Creo recordar que te dije que esta semana te tocaba a ti – se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues yo no recuerdo tal cosa.

-Bueno, fuera como fuere, no tenemos para comer. ¿Qué tal si salimos?

-No nos queda más remedio que salir.

Los chicos salieron de su departamento para poder almorzar algo, ya que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió la idea de hacer la compra. Iban por la calle haciendo pases con el balón (a estos dos no le enseñaron que es peligroso ir por el balón por la calle -.-') cuando este, salió rebotado en una farola y estaba a punto de darle a dos personas que estaban a pocos metros de ellos.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Pepe para que se dieran cuenta que iba directo hacia ellos. Las dos personas se dieron la vuelta y una de ellas paró el balón con una mano con mucha facilidad. – Guau, eso fue asombroso – exclamó cuando se acercaron

-Es peligroso estar con el balón en plena calle, ya sois mayorcitos para saberlo. – gruñó una chica rubia, que fue quién paró el balón.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no era nuestra intención. No volveremos a hacerlo – se disculpó el brasileño.

-¿Cómo paraste eso? Vale, no llevaba mucha fuerza, pero desde tu posición, ese giro tan rápido y esos reflejos… - se asombró Tsubasa

-Fue fácil hacerlo. – se encogió de hombros – Por cierto, me llamo Anita y este es mi hermano Pepe (este Pepe es el personaje que yo creé que es el hermano gemelo de Anita, él es rubio y medio alemán-japonés, nada que ver con el Pepe que sale en la serie y es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi).

-Anda, te llamas igual que yo, también soy Pepe y este es mi amigo Tsubasa, encantado.

-¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! – rio – Sois los jugadores del Sao Paulo ¿Verdad?

-Veo que nos reconocisteis. Sí, somos nosotros – sonrió el brasileño.

-Claro, sabemos perfectamente quiénes sois.

-Bueno, supongo que a él lo conoceréis más fácilmente, ya que es japonés. Porque sois japoneses ¿No?

-Se podría decir que en parte sí. Pero llevamos bastantes años viviendo aquí. Por supuesto, todo japonés sabe quién es Tsubasa Ozora. – el nombrado se sonrojó.

-Tampoco es para tanto… - dijo avergonzado

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, se nos hace tarde.

-Cierto, gusto en conocerlos y la próxima vez tened más cuidado con el balón – se los devolvió y ambos hermanos se marcharon.

-Con qué facilidad detuvo el balón.

-Ey Tsubasa, deja de estar embobado. ¿Es bonita verdad?

-¿Eh? – seguía en su mundo

-Venga, vamos a comer de una vez, tengo mucha hambre. ¿Es que tú no?

-Esto…sí, vamos.

A la mañana siguiente, como todas las demás, se marcharon al entrenamiento matutino. Allí les informaron que uno de los equipos de la categoría femenina tendría que entrenar en el mismo lugar que ellos, por lo que tenían que compartir el lugar de entrenamiento.

-Pero ¿Cómo vamos a tener que compartir la cancha? No podremos entrenar bien señor – dijo uno de los jugadores

-Será un poco incómodo y caótico, pero tenemos que compartirlo. Espero que os portéis bien y no molestéis demasiado.

-No se preocupe señor, no nos importará. Tener a un montón de chicas tiene que ser genial. – agregó otro con una sonrisa pícara.

-Definitivamente no me fío de vosotros, por eso mismo quién moleste a las chicas se quedará sin jugar en el próximo partido. ¿Entendieron?

-Pero entonces los que sean suplentes lo harán, ya que les dará igual no jugar en el siguiente partido por ser suplentes, eso no vale. – se quejó otro.

-En ese caso no jugará en toda la temporada. ¿Alguien quiere probar entonces?

-¡No señor, por supuesto que no!

-Así me gusta – sonrió satisfecho. – Y ahora todo el mundo a entrenar.

El equipo empezó con sus ejercicios, cuando el equipo femenino apareció. Aprovechando que ambos entrenadores se acercaron a saludarse y hablar, más de uno no le quitaba ojo a las chicas.

-Pero miren eso, así vestidas están preciosas

-No hay nada que excite más que una chica vestida con la indumentaria de fútbol, ¿O me equivoco chicos?

-Claro que no te equivocas, mira aquella morena con coleta, la número siete.

-¡Oigan no se distraigan, que os estoy vigilando! Estos chicos, en seguida se descuidan.

-Es normal, la culpa fue nuestra, no debíamos haber aceptado a entrenar aquí, con nuestra presencia sólo conseguiremos distraer a tus jugadores. – se disculpó el entrenador del equipo femenino.

-No te preocupes, los tengo bien amenazados – y se echó a reír.

El entrenamiento por fin llegó a su fin, de este modo los chicos podían acercarse a las chicas, ya que estaban deseando. Cada uno se acercó a una, que más de uno ignoró y se marchó a los vestuarios.

-Oye Tsubasa amigo, mira aquella chica. – dijo Pepe

-¿Cuál? Hay varias, por si no sabías.

-La del número diecisiete, la portera. – él le hizo caso a su amigo y miró - ¿Crees que es ella?

-Se parece mucho, pero sería mucha coincidencia.

-Yo creo que sí es, además, recuerda cómo paró el balón, sólo alguien que tenga cualidades de guardameta podría hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

-Tienes razón Pepe pero… - cuando se dio cuenta, su amigo ya se había acercado a la chica.

-Hola ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Ah, vaya, Pepe ¿Verdad? – él asintió - ¿Qué tal, un duro entrenamiento?

-Para nada. Fue bastante animado, ya que estáis aquí.

-Ya veo. ¿Pero de verdad pudisteis concentraros? – empezó a reír

-Si te soy sincera, nos costó la vida – y rio también – Por cierto, no sabía que eras jugadora de fútbol.

-Pues sí, eso parece. – en ese momento apareció Tsubasa – Hola Tsubasa – le dedicó una sonrisa

-Hola – saludó nervioso - ¿Eres jugadora de futbol?

-Todo parece indicar que sí.

-No, está aquí y así vestida por gusto, no te digo – respondió Pepe

-Por eso paraste con facilidad ese balón. Algún día iré a un partido tuyo para verte jugar.

-Ay no, por favor, qué vergüenza – se sonrojó

-Ya vino Tsubasa, yo sobro totalmente…Bah, mejor me marcho, total, no me van a hacer ningún caso.

-¿Qué dices? Seguro que será muy difícil anotarte un gol (yo me dejo que me anotes todos los que quieras Tsuby n.n jijiji)

-Bueno, depende de cómo sea el equipo de fuerte.

-¡Ozora, a los vestuarios que nos tenemos que ir! – se oyó al entrenador

-Eh…creo que te está llamando tu entrenador.

-¿Qué?

-Tu entrenador, te llama – le indicó con el dedo

-Cierto…Será mejor que me marche. Esto…Si quieres podemos quedar algún día – titubeó nervioso

-Claro, por mi perfecto. – se soltó su cabello, que lo tenía recogido por una trenza, haciendo que este llegase hasta su cintura - ¿Te parece bien mañana? Yo tengo el día libre.

-Sí, yo también tengo el día libre, así que me viene muy bien.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana aquí mismo en la puerta a las doce ¿Qué piensas?

-Que aquí estaré.

-De acuerdo, adiós. Despídeme de Pepe, parece que ya se marchó – se dio media vuelta.

¿Cómo se apellidará? Ni le había preguntado ni se le veía el dorsal con el cabello suelto. Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría mañana. Se fue corriendo a los vestuarios, se duchó y se cambió, era el último que quedaba. Salió y Pepe estaba en la puerta esperándole.

-Hasta que te dignas a salir. – dijo medio molesto

-Lo siento Pepe, me entretuve un poco. ¿Cuándo saliste que ni me di cuenta?

-¿Y cómo te ibas a dar cuenta si estabas muy a gusto hablando con la chica? – él se echó a reír

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Te fuiste porque quisiste, nosotros no te echamos.

-Quizá no me echarais, pero sí me ignorasteis. Si te parece me quedaba ahí ignorado.

-No digas tonterías Pepe, nadie te ignoró.

-Que va – bufó – Y bueno, ¿De qué hablaste con ella?

-Pues quedé mañana con ella – respondió un poco avergonzado.

-¡Míralo, el que sólo pensaba en fútbol y mañana tiene una cita con una chica!

-No es una cita Pepe y no grites así.

-¿No es una cita? ¿Entonces qué es?

-Pues…sólo quedamos, como dos amigos suelen hacer. Venga, vamos para casa que tengo hambre.

-Si te sonrojas es por algo. ¿Qué pasa, te gusta? Eso es lo que se dice amor a primera vista.

-Déjame en paz ya, no me molestes.

A la mañana siguiente Tsubasa se despertó nervioso. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía nervioso? Si sólo era quedar con una amiga (bueno, eso de amiga…la acaba de conocer xD). Se duchó, se puso unos vaqueros (vaqueros? O_O), una camiseta medio ajustada de color azul y unas converses del mismo color, se echó un poco de agua en su rebelde cabello, colonia y listo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Vas a la conquista? – se burló su amigo al verlo

-No digas tonterías Pepe, me vestí normal.

-Normal no, así no sueles ir siempre o casi siempre. Oye que si quieres un poco de intimidad me mandas un mensaje al celular y me voy a dar un paseo – le guiñó el ojo

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo no pienso hacer nada idiota. Me voy.

-Que te vaya muy bien – seguía riéndose desde la cocina.

Justamente cuando Tsubasa llegaba a la puerta del lugar de entrenamiento, hacía lo mismo Anita. La chica también llevaba unos vaqueros, un poco desgastados, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y también unas converses, pero de color blanco.

-Siento el retraso – se disculpó la chica.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si son justamente las doce ahora – miró su reloj de muñeca – Has sido muy puntual.

-Por lo que veo tú también sueles ser puntual.

-Sí, digamos que suelo serlo – sonrió - ¿Y a dónde te apetece ir?

-Pues…La verdad que no sé.

-Uhm… ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por la playa? En el paseo marítimo podríamos tomar un helado.

-Me gusta la idea, vayamos – y ambos chicos empezaron a caminar.

No muy lejos de ellos, un hombre que pasaba por ahí los observaba. Su expresión se tornaba de disgusto. No le gustó para nada.

Fin del capítulo I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

 _Sao Paulo, Brasil_

Anita llegó a sus entrenamientos con una amplia sonrisa, que para su amiga Akatsuki no le pareció desapercibida. Mientras se cambiaban de ropa para ponerse la indumentaria ella le habló.

-Te veo muy contenta esta mañana. ¿Sucedió algo que yo no sepa?

-Bueno…Tampoco es gran cosa, pero no sé me siento feliz – respondió colocándose sus guantes - ¿Quieres que te cuente?

-Por supuesto, cuéntame – indicó una banca de madera de los vestuarios, y su amiga se sentó junto a ella – Aún quedan unos minutos, así que quiero todo con pelos y señales.

-Ayer quedé con Tsubasa.

-¿Te refieres a Tsubasa Ozora? – ella asintió - ¿Y qué pasó con él?

-Bueno…Sólo estuvimos dando un paseo por el paseo marítimo y por la playa, comimos un helado y ya – contó con la mayor brevedad posible

-¿Qué? Vaya desilusión, yo me esperaba algo más. No sé, un beso…o quizá otra cosa.

-¡Oye! ¿Pero qué dices de quizá otra cosa? Esas cosas no se hacen con alguien que acabas de conocer y mucho menos tan rápido. – se sonrojó – Aunque sí hubo beso…

-¡Toma ya! ¿Y besa bien?

-Se podría decir que sí. Y antes de que sigas preguntando, sólo fue uno y nada más. No estamos saliendo ni saldremos, o por lo menos de momento. – se adelantó intuyendo a su amiga.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco te pongas así. Ni abrí la boca aún. ¿Y quedarás con él otra vez?

-Uhm…puede ¿Por qué no? – respondió con una sonrisa pícara – Y a ver tú cuándo te decides con mi hermano.

-¿Con tu hermano? ¿Pero qué dices? – ahora quién estaba roja como semáforo era Akatsuki.

-No te hagas, se nota que estás enamorada de él, pero tú sigues a lo tuyo, rechazándolo siempre. ¡Acepta sus sentimientos de una buena vez!

-¿Sus sentimientos? ¿Desde cuándo el Ciborg tiene algo como sentimientos?

-No seas tonta, y no hables así de mi hermano. Vale, no es que sea precisamente la persona más romántica, cariñosa y sensible del planeta, pero aunque supuestamente sea "la máquina del fútbol" es una persona normal y corriente con su corazoncito.

-Eso es relativo. También puede que sólo quiera conseguir conmigo algo que con otra no consiguió.

-Por favor, Akatsuki, mi hermano puede tener a la chica que quiera en sus brazos, irse con la primera que se le cruce, y en cambio te prefiere a ti, después de que le rechazaras varias veces sigue insistiendo. Perdona que te diga pero si fueras "una más" no estaría aún detrás de ti, hubiera desistido y se hubiera ido a buscar a otra.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero… - la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió y entró una compañera del equipo.

-Chicas, el entrenamiento está por empezar y el entrenador os está esperando.

-Gracias Lydia, en seguida vamos, gracias por avisarnos – suspiró la morena aliviada, la conversación tendría que esperar y así podría "buscarse" una excusa para su amiga – Venga, hora de entrenar.

-Que sepas que no te salvas de esta conversación ¿Eh? Ni lo pienses mi querida amiga – le guiñó el ojo.

Los entrenamientos estaban transcurriendo con tranquilidad y con un poco aburrimiento, hasta que alguien irrumpió en ellos. Esa persona, sin autorización de estar allí, se acercó con paso firme y con decisión hasta el grupo. Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, le propinó un puñetazo a Tsubasa, quién cayó al suelo.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué haces Santana? – exclamó Pepe, que se agachó para ver cómo estaba su amigo.

-No debes estar aquí ni irrumpir en nuestro entrenamiento y mucho menos golpear a Tsubasa.

-¿De qué vas? – dijo el chico levantándose del suelo un poco adolorido y asombrado. - ¿Por qué diablos me golpeas?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien. – contestó fríamente.

-¿Cómo lo va a saber si lo has pillado por sorpresa? Si quieres pelea espérate a que nos enfrentemos en el campo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, no es un aviso, es una orden. ¿Te queda claro?

-Oye, aprende a perder – saltó uno de los compañeros – Si te levantó a la novia es porque prefiere irse con él.

-¿Y quién eres tú de ella para prohibirme acercarme a ella?

-No es mi novia, es mi hermana pequeña. Y como te le vuelvas a acercar de la paliza que te doy te mando derechito al hospital.

-Carlos Santana, márchate ahora mismo de nuestro entrenamiento, no puedes estar aquí – intervino el entrenador

-Quedas avisado – se dio media vuelta y se fue

-Ozora ¿Te encuentras bien? Ve a lavarte la cara.

-Sí, estoy bien señor.

-¿Entonces es la hermana pequeña de Santana? – dijo Pepe asombrado, que lo acompañó a limpiarle la sangre que le salía del labio. – Lo vas a tener difícil, se ve un hermano mayor celoso posesivo.

-¿Pero cómo va a ser su hermano? No entiendo, si ella me dijo que es medio japonesa-alemana ¿Cómo diablos puede ser hermana de Santana? Si Santana no tiene familia ¿No?

-¿Tiene su apellido?

-No lo sé, no le pregunté y ella no me lo dijo. Pero de todos modos no me cuadra que sean hermanos.

-A lo mejor es su ex novio o así y te dijo eso. ¿No crees?

-No, esos celos no son de ex novio ni mucho menos, se notaba que era su hermano.

-Tienes que decirle lo que te hizo su hermano. Y lo que precisamente quiere.

-Supongo que sí. Pero no conseguirá nada, de eso estoy seguro. Venga, vamos a entrenar.

Después del entrenamiento, Anita fue a buscar a Tsubasa. La chica llegó con el chándal de su equipo y su bolsa de deporte. Ella lo llamó y el chico se giró al oír su voz.

-Siento el retraso, es que el entrenamiento se alargó un poco – dijo cogiendo un poco de aire, ya que había venido corriendo, cuando se incorporó y lo vio de frente - ¿Y a ti qué te pasó en el labio?

-Díselo a tu queridito hermano. – contestó de mala gana.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Te refieres a Pepe? – preguntó con inocencia.

-No, a tu hermano Pepe no, sino a tu hermano Carlos Santana.

-¿Qué? ¿Carlos te golpeó? ¿Pero por qué?

-Me ha prohibido acercarme a ti y me golpeó. ¿Seguro que es tu hermano y no tu ex novio?

-Cómo se atrevió a meterse en mi vida…En cuanto llegue a casa se entera. - murmuró enojada - Sí, es mi hermano mayor. Tsubasa, siento mucho el comportamiento del descerebrado que tengo por hermano, de verdad.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada. Pensé que Pepe era el único hermano que tenías.

-Para nada. Carlos es mi medio hermano, somos hermanos de madre, pero cada uno tiene su padre. Pepe es mi hermano gemelo, como ya sabes y luego tengo otro hermano mayor, aunque ese también es del mismo padre.

-Como sea igual de posesivo y celoso que Santana, me veo en el otro barrio antes de tiempo – ella rio por el comentario.

-Tranquilo, él nunca le golpearía a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi apellido es Misaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu hermano es Taro Misaki? – se sentía incrédulo.

-Así es. Por eso sabía perfectamente quién eres. La verdad que nunca te dije mi apellido, pero pensé que te hacías una ligera idea por lo que te hubiera contado mi hermano.

-Bueno, él sólo me contó que sus padres están separados, él se cambiaba cada dos por tres de ciudad por el trabajo de su padre y que tenía más hermanos, pero que no veía desde hacía tiempo.

-Exacto. ¿Nunca te dijo que Santana es su medio hermano? – él negó con la cabeza – Ya veo. No se lleva muy bien con él.

-¿Entonces cómo es que no entraste a la escuela cuando entró él?

-Yo llevo viviendo aquí en Brasil muchos años. Taro fue el único que se quedó con mi padre.

-Ya entiendo… ¿Y que seas medio alemana?

-En verdad soy alemana, nací allí. Aunque tengo ambas nacionalidades. Luego después de estar tres años allí mi madre se vino para Brasil, donde estaba mi hermano Carlos.

-¿Entonces tú nunca has estado en Japón?

-Para nada, nunca he estado.

-¿Y quisieras estar alguna vez? – preguntó curioso

-Tal vez, quién sabe. Aunque sólo viajaría por razones futbolísticas.

-Ya entiendo. Si te seleccionaran para la selección nacional ¿Cuál elegirías?

-Obviamente la alemana. Aunque tenga dos nacionalidades, yo al menos elijo la alemana. – sonrió – Es más, yo ya formo parte de la selección alemana.

-¿En serio? Vaya, qué suerte entonces tienes.

-Bueno, eso de suerte es en parte – se echó a reír pero su risa la cortó el sonido de su celular – Perdona, voy atender la llamada. Contigo quería hablar yo. ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste? No, no te hagas que lo sabes perfectamente. Lo que tú digas, pero cuando llegue a casa me vas a tener que aclarar muchas cosas. Que sí pesado, que sí.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó al verle cara de enojo. Ella suspiró.

-Sí, todo bien. Lo siento, tengo que irme para mi casa, recibí una llamada y…

-Y tu hermano te dijo que te fueras para allá.

-Más o menos. Mejor me voy, ya hablamos y ya hablaré yo con él por lo que te hizo – señaló su ojo medio morado

-No te preocupes, ya mediré cuentas con él. – siguiendo un impulso se acercó a ella y le dio un leve beso – Esto…mejor me marcho, olvidé que tengo cosas que hacer, mañana nos vemos – y se marchó avergonzado.

Anita llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y acto seguido la cerró de golpe, haciéndole notar a su hermano su llegada. Soltó de mala gana sus llaves en el mueblecito de la entrada y fue hasta la sala donde estaba Carlos leyendo una revista.

-A ver, hermano mayor celoso ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacías golpeando a Tsubasa?

-¿Y todavía me preguntas? Eso es para que aprenda a no meterse con quién no debe – contestó sin levantar su vista de un artículo que leía.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Bien sabes. Verás como así se le quitan las ganas de ir saliendo con hermanas pequeñas ajenas.

-Mira… - se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que traía – Primero que todo, aunque seas mi hermano no te da derecho a decidir con quién salgo o con quién no.

-¡Sabes que sí debo meterme! Es mi deber como hermano mayor. ¿Cómo podría vivir si te llega pasar…?

-Nada, no me llegará a pasar nada. Paranoico. – se cruzó de brazos

-Después de aquello no me quedo muy tranquilo que digamos, por eso debo evitar que cualquiera se acerque a ti.

-¡No lo menciones! Y deja de meterte en mi vida. Y para tu información, NO estoy saliendo con él. ¿Qué te crees que lo conozco de dos días y ya salgo con él?

-¿Y entonces para qué quedaste con él? Y no me vayas a negar porque os vi – ella suspiró

-Solo quedamos ese día y fuimos a dar una vuelta como amigos, no precisamente como algo más. Es buen chico.

-No lo es. ¿Acaso no sabes quién es? – se levantó enojado – Pensé que tu hermanito te había contado.

-Deja de hablar de Taro así, además es tu hermano también, que yo sepa. ¿Por qué diablos os odiáis? Y sí, claro que sé quién es. Yo misma le dije de quién era hermana, cosa que él ni sabía.

-Sabes perfectamente que por culpa de Taro pasó todo aquello.

-¡Él no tuvo nada de culpa! Y si así lo fuera, en todo caso debería estar enojada yo con él, no precisamente tú. – gritó

-Sea como fuere – trató de serenarse – Por cierto, ¿Entonces sabes que dejó allá en Japón una noviecita? – al comprobar la cara de asombro de su hermano sonrió triunfal – Veo que ni te contó. Normal, quería aprovechar de que ella no está presente para divertirse un poco.

-No hables así de él, es mentira todo eso, seguro que te lo inventaste. ¿Es que acaso conoces su vida? Mira, da igual, es inútil discutir contigo, me marcho a dar una vuelta.

-Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde – la desafió

-Vendré a la hora que me plazca, no eres mi padre

-¡Pero soy tu hermano mayor! – gritó enojado – Y mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo te diga.

-De eso nada. Seré tu hermana pequeña pero no tu prisionera. – y salió de la casa pegando un portazo.

-Yo sólo quiero protegerla…

 _Japón, Shizuoka_

Era una bonita tarde de verano y la heladería de la familia Nakazawa estaba a rebosar. La pobre Sanae no podía con tantos clientes, cómo se notaba que el calor había hecho presencia ya. Oyó la campanita de la puerta y se giró, suspirando porque unos nuevos clientes habían entrado en la heladería y aún no podría descansar.

-Bienvenidos…

-Hola Sanae – saludaron sus amigas con una sonrisa

-Ah, sois vosotras chicas. Lo siento si vienen a decirme de ir a algún sitio, pero como ya ven la heladería está llena y no puedo acabar mi turno aún. – se disculpó

-No te preocupes, vinimos porque a Kumi se le antojó un helado y qué mejor heladería que esta para tomarse uno

-Y así aprovechábamos y estábamos un rato contigo – agregó la chica Sugimoto

-Me alegro que pensaran en mi heladería. ¿De qué quieren su helado?

-Yo de nata, vainilla, virutas de chocolate… ¡Ah sí! Y también sirope de fresa

-¿En serio serás capaz de comerte todo eso, Kumi? – preguntó su amiga

-Claro que sí. Tengo mucha hambre y antojo de helado.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y tú Yukari?

-Pues…yo soy menos glotona, así que me conformo con uno de yogur y moras. – explicó

-Está bien, en seguida están listos, lo malo que no hay ninguna mesa libre, tendréis que sentaros aquí en los taburetes

-No te preocupes Sanae, así mientras tú estés en la barra podremos hablar contigo. – la chica sonrió y se dio media vuelta para hacerles los helados a sus amigas – Aquí tenéis, gracias por la espera.

-¡Qué buena pinta tiene sempai! – en la cara de Kumi se dibujó una sonrisa al ver su "gigantesco" helado.

-Gracias, que aproveche

-Por cierto Sanae, te notamos un poco extraña durante estos días – ella bajó la cabeza

-¿Para qué mentir? Estaba pensando en Tsubasa. ¿Por qué no llama a nadie ni nada?

-Yo llamé al capitán, pero me dijo que estaba muy ocupado y por eso no llamaba pero… - se quedó callada de repente

-¿Qué pasa Kumi? ¿Por qué no sigues la frase? – insistió Yukari

-Veréis…No sé si deba decirlo pero…Antes de que el capitán se fuera a Brasil le confesé mis sentimientos, pero él me dijo que no me podía corresponder porque le gustaba otra persona…

-¿Gustarle otra persona? A él sólo le podría gustar un balón de fútbol. – contestó de mala gana Sanae. Menos mal que no le confesó sus sentimientos, sino también hubiera sido rechazada igual que Kumi…

-Tal puede que sólo piense en fútbol, pero la persona que le gusta eres tú Sanae, me lo dijo él.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Venga ya Kumi, deja las bromas! ¿Cómo le voy a gustar si ni siquiera ha mostrado cierto interés en mí?

-Es totalmente cierto sempai, cuando él me dijo que le gustabas, le dije que me prometiera que te lo diría antes de se marchara nunca llegó a hacerlo…

-Ahí está la prueba que de verdad no le gusto. Sólo usó de excusa eso para que no fuera en parte él el malo por rechazarte.

-Qué dura eres Sanae, yo también estoy segura que le gustas y mucho, pero es un verdadero cobarde y por eso nunca te dijo – opinó Yukari

-¿Por qué no vas a Brasil, sempai?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo a Brasil? ¿Qué se me perdió allá?

-El novio. Si vas y le confiesas tus sentimientos seguro que él haría lo mismo. Has estado trabajando muy duro y conseguiste ahorrar un poco de dinero, úsalo para un pasaje para Brasil

-No es mi novio, Yukari. Y para nada pienso ir. Si está tan ocupado como para llamar más ocupado va a estar para poder estar conmigo aunque sea una tarde.

-Llámalo y dile que irás, si te da largas no vayas, si le gusta la idea, no te lo pienses y ve – propuso su amiga

-Uhm…quizá debería llamarle. ¿Tenéis su número?

-¡Así me gusta! Yo lo tengo, voy a casa ahora mismo y te lo traigo.

-Espera Kumi… - pero la chica ya salió de la heladería

-Mira que es hiperactiva esta chica, aunque me alegro de que decidieras llamar a Tsubasa.

-Eso si no cuelga o directamente no quieren que le pasen mi llamada.

-No digas tonterías, seguro que estará encantado de que lo llames – aseguró Yukari

Continuará.

Bueno, aquí traigo ya el segundo capítulo, espero les guste ^^ jiji espero sus reviews :P

En el capítulo anterior no lo dije, aunque no hace falta de todas maneras decir que los personajes de Yoichi Takahashi no me pertenecen en absoluto

Gracias a los que me habéis dejado comentarios, me ha hecho mucha ilusión ^^m


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

 _Japón_

La Federación Japonesa de Fútbol decidió crear una selección femenina viendo el éxito que tiene la masculina. Para ello, el señor Katagiri convocó para una prueba a varias chicas del país. Los requisitos eran tener entre 19 y 22 años y por supuesto tener calidad y técnica en ese deporte (es obvio no? xD). De todas las que se presentasen, sólo veintidós de ellas tendrían el derecho de pertenecer a la selección japonesa femenina de fútbol.

Yukari, Kumi y Sanae estaban en la heladería de la familia Nakazawa, conversando o más bien las dos primeras estaban "intentando" convencer a su amiga de algo.

-Venga Sanae, vamos a presentarnos – dijo Yukari

-¿Para qué? No sé jugar muy bien al fútbol ¿Acaso crees que con todas las que se presentarán nos elegirán a nosotras?

¿Y por qué no? Nos sabemos el reglamento de memoria, las principales tácticas y jugadas de tanto seguir a los chicos – agregó Kumi

-Una cosa es la "teoría" y otra muy distinta la "práctica"

-Sempai, si nos presentamos podrás ver al capitán.

-¿De qué me sirve verlo? Tiene novia, cuanto menos lo vea mejor.

-De eso nada Sanae. Pasarás más tiempo con él, ambas selecciones en más de una ocasión tendrán que entrenar juntas.

-Mira…me presento sólo para que os calléis, no por gusto propio – sus amigas emocionadas la abrazaron

-¡Vamos a practicar un poco! Las pruebas son pasado mañana.

-¿Qué tan pronto? – preguntó al borde de un ataque de nervios – Entonces…

-Entonces nada, se practica un poco más y ya. Venga, vamos, ya no te puedes echar para atrás – la calló su amiga.

El día de las pruebas se presentaron muchas chicas con la esperanza de ser elegidas, aunque quizá no las esperadas, ya que el fútbol femenino no era precisamente famoso.

Después de una serie de pruebas bastantes duras y complicadas, en la lista definitiva estaban aceptadas Sanae, Yukari, Kumi, Yayoi, Yoshiko, Mari Ozora (la hermana de Tsubasa, aunque con ellas no se llevaba precisamente muy bien), Akatsuki Nasakka (había viajado desde Brasil para las pruebas) y Karem Izawa (hermana de Izawa).

 _Brasil, Sao Paulo, varios días después…_

Era un sábado por la tarde, y el Palmeiras femenino jugaba un partido de Liga contra el Cruzeiro femenino (a ver, obviamente no estoy muy puesta en la Liga Brasileña que digamos. Estos equipos son de la Serie A, pero desconozco si tienen también categoría femenina o si la tienen si están también en la misma división. Así que en mi fic, los pondré que juegan en la misma división y que sí existen con la categoría femenina).

Las jugadoras estaban en los vestuarios mientras sus entrenadores le daban las últimas instrucciones. Era un partido muy importante que podría sentenciar la Liga para ambos equipos; el primer y el segundo clasificado, a tan sólo un punto de diferencia. Si el Cruzeiro se llevara los tres puntos, ya sería automáticamente el campeón, si lo hacía el Palmeiras, seguiría un partido más (el último) luchando por el trofeo.

Era la hora y las dos escuadras salieron a la cancha. Se hicieron las fotos de los equipos, el saludo de las capitanas (del Palmeiras era Akatsuki), el sorteo de balón y campo y cada jugadora fue a ocupar su lugar.

Akatsuki se acercó a sus compañeras para darle unas pequeñas instrucciones, y cuando ambas se iban paró a Anita del brazo, quién se estaba peleando con sus guantes, ya que se los quería apretar más de la cuenta.

-¿A que no adivinas quién vino a ver el partido? – le susurró sonriente

-¿Quién vino?

-Tsubasa – ella empezó a buscarlo por la grada con la mirada, y cuando lo divisó se sonrojó

-¿Pero qué hace él aquí? ¡Ay no, qué vergüenza!

-Si lo llego a saber no te hubiera dicho nada. No es cuestión que te pongas nerviosa, este partido es muy importante y no puedes fallar.

-¡Tranquila! Yo no encajaré ningún gol, pero tú tienes que meter todos los posibles ¿Sí?

-Así siempre hemos funcionado ¿No? – rio – Venga, hay que ganar – las dos se miraron asintiendo firmemente y se marcharon cada uno a su lugar.

El partido dio comienzo y las chicas del Cruzeiro sacaron de centro. Empezaron a dar pases cortos pero muy rápidos entre ellas, llegando con facilidad hasta el borde del área, pero Lydia (la que se nombró en el capítulo anterior, que es central) le salió al paso, quitándole el esférico limpiamente.

Ahora quién poseía el cuero y atacaba era el Palmeiras, chutando a portería una de las dos delanteras, pero la portera detuvo sin problemas. Sacó rápido hacia el medio campo, sus centrocampistas se la pasaron a la delantera centro y disparó con todas sus fuerzas. Anita se estiró hacia su lado izquierdo y lo atrapó con la mayor facilidad posible.

A escasos minutos de finalizar la primera parte, el Palmeiras consiguió abrir el marcador, con un gol de Eloisa (es un personaje transitorio, sale sólo nombrándolo en algunos partidos) a pase de Akatsuki. Y así se fueron al descanso, con el equipo local ganando por un gol de diferencia.

Al comienzo de la segunda parte quisieron aumentar su ventaja marcando lo más rápido posible el segundo, y así fue, esta vez marcó Akatsuki. Poco les duraría la alegría, ya que aprovechando un saque de esquina el Cruzeiro consiguió anotar y acortar distancias. Anita golpeó el póster con el pie, totalmente enojada. Le habían hecho falta en su salida para atajar el esférico pero el árbitro no pitó nada y dio ese gol por válido.

La desesperación de la rubia aumentó cuando pitaron un penal en contra. La central fue expulsada con cartulina roja directa porque era la última jugadora antes de su portera. Anita estaba nerviosa y no podía, no debía, un guardameta no debe estar nervioso, tiene que estar seguro de sí mismo. Para su mala suerte, le volvieron a anotar; se tiró y adelantó al lugar correcto, lo despejó, pero en ese rechace una jugadora que estaba totalmente libre de marca lo metió al fondo de la red.

-¡Maldita sea! – golpeó con su puño el césped

-No te preocupes, nos han empatado, pero vamos a conseguir la victoria, aún queda media hora y está todo en el aire – intentó animarla una compañera

-La culpa fue mía, no cubrí bien a la número diez

-Tranquila, aquí la culpa no es de nadie hasta que no acaben los noventa minutos. No nos podemos permitir ni siquiera empatar, tenemos que conseguir los tres puntos como sea si queremos ganar la Liga – dijo Akatsuki

-Muy cierto capitana (jus, espero que no te moleste que tu personaje sea la capitana del equipo ^^) juguemos con defensa de cinco, así será más difícil que se internen en nuestra área ni tengan espacios para chutar.

-De eso nada, no jugaremos a la defensiva. Hay que marcar sí o sí y ahora ellas intentarán hacerlo. Hay que actuar con cabeza, ya que al atacar generarán espacios, por los que podemos buscarle la espalda a la defensa – explicó Anita – Además, yo no necesito defensa, no me van a volver a marcar.

-Así es y ahora dejar de parlotear. El tiempo corre y hay que desempatar. Ya sabéis centrocampistas, dirigir el juego de una vez.

-Oye Adriana te pasaste. Nosotras estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo, a ver si vas a ser tú, que no metes ni uno – se quejó una de las aludidas.

-Perdona pero ya metí uno, por si no lo sabías.

-Pero tú que vas a marcar, si tú no fuiste quién anotó.

-No quiero ni una sola pelea ni malas maneras. Somos un equipo y tanto si ganamos como si perdemos absolutamente todas tendremos la culpa. ¿Está claro? – gritó Akatsuki enojada – Ahora mismo cada una a su lugar y a marcar. ¿Entendido? – todas asintieron y el juego se reanudó.

Dejaron atrás sus enojos entre ellas y empezaron a coordinarse, consiguiendo marcar no sólo un gol, sino dos, dándole así la victoria y los tres puntos; aún no estaban muertas en la Liga, si ganaban el último partido, independientemente de lo que hiciera el Cruzeiro en el suyo, la ganaban.

-Nos costó ganarles, pero lo hicimos. Ahora sólo dependemos de nosotras mismas

-Exacto. Esta Liga ya está ganada – dijo Adriana.

-Hasta la semana que viene la Liga no termina, por lo que aún no somos campeonas. No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo

-Pero con que ellas pierdan y hasta nosotras también ya somos campeonas – volvió a insistir

-Muy bien, perdemos pero ¿Y si ellas ganan su partido? ¿Ahora qué? La confianza tampoco es buena – comentó Anita, ignoró lo que murmuró su compañera mientras se marchaba – Por cierto Akatsuki, felicidades por tu ingreso a la selección japonesa.

-Gracias, la verdad que no fue para nada fácil entrar, hay mucha competencia, pero por suerte yo fui una de las afortunadas.

-De suerte nada chica, te lo ganaste por ser tan buena jugadora y por esforzarte.

-Bueno, eso sí. Esto…te dejo, te están esperando – la chica se despidió y se marchó rápidamente

-¿Qué? – ella se giró para saber quién la estaba esperando – Ah…Tsubasa… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver tu partido. Jugaste muy bien – le sonrió

-Gracias…Qué vergüenza…

-¿Vergüenza por qué?

-No sé, pero me da pena que me veas en los partidos – se llevó sus manos a la cara

-Si llego a saber que te molestaba que asistiera a ver tus partidos no hubiera venido – dijo triste

-¡Qué va! Para nada me molesta – se apresuró a decir – Sólo que hoy hice un mal partido, me encajaron dos goles.

-¿Mal partido? Jugaste muy bien, si no llega a ser por ti hubieran marcado más goles – contestó con sinceridad

-Gracias… - susurró sonrojada - ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?

-Pues la verdad que nada interesante. ¿Te apetece ir a alguna parte?

-Claro. Me despido de mis compañeras y nos vamos – sonrió – No tardo – como dijo, tardó poco en volver. Ambos fueron a dar un paseo y sin saber cómo, acabaron en casa de Tsubasa.

 _Japón, Shizuoka_

Las chicas estaban celebrando por haber sido seleccionadas por la Federación para formar parte de la selección Japonesa femenina de fútbol. Con ellas también habían ido Yayoi y Yoshiko y todas estaban en la heladería de la familia Nakazawa.

-Qué ilusión, ahora seremos jugadoras de fútbol, quién lo diría – dijo emocionada Yoshiko

-Sí, hemos pasado de ser las mánagers de los equipos de nuestros respectivas escuelas y seguidoras de los chicos a ser nosotras jugadoras – siguió Yukari.

-Seguro que lo haremos estupendamente, aunque habrá mucha competencia, ya hay muchas selecciones y nuestra Federación la acaba de fundar, por lo que nos costará un poco – opinó Kumi

-Nah, nosotras nos adaptaremos fácilmente, aunque hay que trabajar mucho, eso sí.

-Y así será. Por cierto Sanae ¿Hablaste con Tsubasa?

-Para nada, no tuve tiempo. Además, cada vez dudo más si debería hacerlo o no – suspiró

-¿Por qué? No digas tonterías, deberías llamarlo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Sanae, deberías hacerlo – intervino Yoshiko – Seguro que si le hubieras confesado tus sentimiento no estarías así.

-A ver, chicas, entiendo que quieran ayudarme y animarme, pero si le hubiera dicho eso no hubiera servido de nada, estaría peor aún porque habría sido rechazada.

-Sempai por favor, llámalo. Tú hazlo, a lo mejor consigues algo ¿Quién sabe? Perder no pierdes nada. Más pierdes aquí, sin llamarlo y sin saber si él siento lo mismo por ti.

-No sé chicas…Lo pensaré esta noche y ya decidiré. Necesito pensar.

 _Brasil, Sao Paulo, al día siguiente_

Anita se despertó primero. Se sobresaltó un poco al no reconocer en qué lugar se encontraba, pero entonces recordó lo de hacía unas horas. Se giró en la cama y sonrió al ver a Tsubasa durmiendo plácidamente.

Se levantó y salió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Se puso una camiseta del chico encima de su ropa interior y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Pepe en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Sea lo que sea que estés preparando huele muy rico – dijo la chica apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Ah? – el brasileiro se giró y se asombró – Vaya…veo que mi querido amigo no perdió el tiempo ayer. Si me lo hubiera dicho me hubiera desaparecido.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es cuestión de echarte de tu casa – sonrió

-Pero os hubiera dejado un poco de intimidad. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Te acepto la invitación porque tengo mucha hambre

-Pues sírvete lo que gustes. – de pronto miró el reloj de la pared de la cocina, levantándose de golpe - ¡Vaya! Mira qué hora es, se me olvidó por completo que tenía que ir a la oficina de correos a por un paquete. Yo me marcho pero tú coge lo que te apetezca, estás en tu casa y cuando se despierte el dormilón de mi amigo dile que hoy le toca a él recoger la casa, que no se vaya a escaquear

-No te preocupes, el desayuno lo regojo yo, vete tranquilo

-¿Qué? No, eso le toca a Tsubasa, tú no hace falta que hagas nada, en serio. ¡Bye!

-Adiós Pepe – terminó de desayunar y fue a la habitación para ver si Tsubasa se iba a despertar o no, ya que no sabía si querría desayunar. Se asomó y lo vio profundamente dormido, por lo que prefirió no despertarlo. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Se acercó a él, pero no sabía si responder o no. Como Tsubasa no se despertaba con el ruido decidió cogerlo.

-¿Sí, quién es?

-Hola ¿Me puede comunicar con Tsubasa por favor? – preguntó una voz femenina.

-En este momento no puede ponerse, pruebe a llamar en otro momento – respondió en japonés al ver que la persona que llamó habló en ese idioma.

-Ah…Gracias de todas formas – y colgó.

-¿Quién sería? Estaba claro que sería una amiga de Tsubasa, porque habló en japonés. ¿Su novia tal vez? ¿O una simple amiga? Fuera lo que fuese no debía decirle de esa llamada – pensó mientras miraba el teléfono. En ese momento se despertó Tsubasa y salió a la sala – Ah, buenos días dormilón – se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Buenos días. ¿Es mi imaginación o sonó el teléfono?

-Esto…sí, pero preguntaron por una tal Luciana. Así se equivocaron – mintió, no estaba dispuesta a decirle que llamaron preguntando por él, y mucho menos una chica.

-Ah, pues sí, se equivocaron porque aquí ni vive ni conocemos a ninguna Luciana.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Pues sí, tengo mucha hambre – se llevó la mano detrás de su cabeza

-Ven, vamos a la cocina, Pepe preparó el desayuno. Siéntate, yo te sirvo – la chica le puso en la mesa un plato con tostadas y una taza de café.

-Gracias, pero podía servirme yo, no hacía falta que te molestaras.

-No me molesta. Además, yo no hice nada, fue Pepe. – él se le quedó mirando, cosa que la rubia notó y se sonrojó. - ¿Qué tanto miras?

-Bueno…Sólo que esa camiseta mía te queda mejor que a mí – contestó muy nervioso

-Gracias…Espero que no te haya molestado que la tomara prestada.

-Claro que no. Por cierto ¿Y Pepe?

-Salió rapidísimo, porque tenía que recoger un paquete o no sé qué de la oficina de correos.

-Ah, sí, es un paquete que estaba esperando de su madre.

-Me dijo que te tocaba a ti recoger la casa – él suspiró, lo que ocasionó que Anita riera

-Veo que no se le olvida…

-Eso parece. Uy, creo que yo debería irme también, mi hermano deberá estar hecho una furia porque le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que me olvidara por unas horas y encima tengo entrenamientos.

-Creo que te meterás en un buen lío – sonrió

-No, ya me metí. Pero me da igual, total, llevo enojada con mi hermano unos días.

-¿Ah sí, y eso?

-Bueno, digamos que es tonto, por eso me enojé. Voy a vestirme, tengo entrenamientos y pasar por casa va a demorarme un poco – se levantó y se fue a la habitación. A los pocos minutos salió de esta vestida. - ¿Tú no tienes entrenamientos hoy?

-Sí, pero en la tarde.

-Vaya, entonces no te veré hasta mañana ¿No? – dijo decaído

-Parece ser que no. Pero no te preocupes, mañana nos vemos ¿Sí? – él asintió, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso

-Mañana nos vemos – la chica salió de la casa con destino a la suya.

 _Japón, Shizuoka_

(Que cansino cambiar tanto de lugar jaja)

-Y bien Sanae ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Te colgó? ¿No le pasaron tu llamada? ¿Se negó a hablar contigo? – la bombardeó a preguntas

-Por lo visto no está…Pero contestó una chica.

-¿Una chica? ¿Seguro?

-Sí, y encima habló en japonés, que es lo que más me desconcierta

-¡Será imbécil! ¿Se buscó una chica? ¿Y japonesa encima? ¿Qué pasa, que aquí no hay que ha tenido que buscarlas en Brasil? – se indignó Yukari

-A lo mejor es su hermana. Recordad que Mary, la chica que entró también a la selección es su hermana – comentó Sanae

-Podría ser si no fuera porque yo mientras venía para acá la vi haciendo su jogging matutino.

-Entonces no sé quién puede ser – la chica Nishimoto puso cara pensativa – Tú llámalo mañana, o pasado, hasta que consigas hablar con él. ¿Eh?

-¡Exacto! ¿Y te habló bien? ¿No te dijo nada ella?

-No. Sólo dijo que en este momento no se podía poner, que probara a llamar en otro momento. Y por su tono de voz pareciera que le sentaría mal que hubiera llamado

-Tú ni caso. Mañana mismo vamos a llamarlo otra vez. A ver si se vuelve a poner esa chica que dices – dijo muy convencida Kumi – Aquí las cosas claras.

-Totalmente de acuerdo Kumi, aquí que Tsubasa no nos vea la cara de tontas.

-*¿Quién sería esa chica? ¿Y qué haría en casa de Tsubasa? ¿Es que acaso se buscó una novia?* - mientras sus amigas hacían hablaban, Sanae no para de pensar sobre aquella llamada.

Continuará.

Bueno, ya sé que de momento no es muy un TsubasaxSanae, pero luego, a medida de que vayan pasando los capítulos sí jijiji ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Un soleado y caluroso día amanecía en Japón. Las chicas se despertaron temprano para ir a entrenar, pronto tendrían su primer partido amistoso y todavía nadie tenía su puesto de titular en el equipo, por lo que había que ganarse ese puesto y nadie estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente. Yukari y Kumi, que vivían cerca quedaron para ir juntas a recoger a Sanae e irse juntas a los entrenamientos. Por el camino se encontraron con Ishizaki, que estaba muy asombrado leyendo una revista.

-Buenos días Ishizaki ¿Qué lees que te llama tanto la atención? – preguntó Yukari a sus espaldas.

-¿Ah? Chicas me asustaron

-Claro, si estás muy concentrado. ¿Nos dices qué es lo que lees? – insistió Kumi

-Bueno…es que tengo un poco de prisa ya…en otro momento – pero Yukari se la quitó

-Trae acá. ¿Es que acaso no quieres que leamos algo en particular? – fijó su vista en las páginas que antes Ishizaki le habían impactado al joven. - ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – Kumi se acercó y leyó un poco por encima detrás de su amiga.

-¿En serio todo eso es cierto? No me lo puedo creer

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? Ya me tienen intrigada

-Mejor será que no leas Sanae, son tonterías. – pero ya era mucha la curiosidad que sentía, por lo que ahora fue ella la que arrebató la revista.

-Pero… ¿Aquí dice que Tsubasa tiene novia? – y concretamente, el titular de la noticia decía así: "TSUBASA OZORA, CENTROCAMPISTA DEL SAO PAULO, ENCAJA UN GOL EN EL CORAZÓN DE LA INFRANQUEABLE GUARDAMETA DEL PALMEIRAS FEMENINO ANITA MISAKI" adjuntadas tres fotos, una de ambos paseando por la calle y una de cada uno con su indumentaria deportiva en un partido de fútbol.

-¿A ti te contó esto Ishizaki? – preguntó Yukari mirando de reojo a Sanae, quién no tenía una cara muy tranquila ni feliz que digamos.

-Para nada, si apenas consigo hablar con él. Pero por lo visto aquí dice que no es la primera vez que los ven juntos.

-Pero quizá esto no quiera decir nada, ya sabemos cómo son estas revistas, que uno queda con alguien en plan de amistad y los reporteros del corazón ya los ponen de parejas – trató de suavizar las cosas Kumi – Sempai, tú no le hagas caso a estas cosas, seguro que son mentiras.

-No sé yo qué pensar… - en ese momento llegó Taro – Pero de todas maneras a mí no me interesa.

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal chicos? – pero el pobre fue un poco ignorado por sus amigos.

-No te engañes Sanae, sí te interesa. No me puedo creer que Tsubasa sea así.

-Buenos días Taro. Bien, estamos bien ¿Y tú, cómo amaneciste? – murmuró el chico viendo que seguían a lo suyo.

-Pero para ser francos, él no tenía por qué decirlo en todo caso, ellos no están juntos ni nada. – lo defendió Ryo.

-No digas estupideces, ella es "su mejor amiga" se supone que al menos, tener la decencia de decírselo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hizo Tsubasa y qué le tenía que contar a Sanae?

¡Ahhh! ¿Cuándo llegaste Taro? – se asustaron los presentes.

-Pues hace un poco, saludé y os pregunté, pero me ignorasteis. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando para que ni me hicierais caso?

-Lo sentimos Misaki, es que mira que noticia acabamos de ver – Kumi le entrega la revista – Se supone que Tsubasa tiene novia, el muy idiota y encima ni nos lo comunica. – los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, pero no precisamente por la noticia.

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo puede estar saliendo con ella?

-¿Es que acaso la conoces?

-No la voy a conocer… ¡Si es mi hermana pequeña!

-¿Cómo que tu hermana pequeña? ¿Desde cuando tienes una?

-Pues de siempre, que yo sepa. ¿No os acordáis que os dije que tenía más hermanos? Pues ella es mi hermana pequeña, gemela de otro, más mi medio hermano mayor que es con quién viven ellos allí en Brasil.

-No me lo puedo creer, me quedo muy impresionado, no lo sabía.

-Lo raro es que esté saliendo con ella precisamente por mi medio hermano, es demasiado celoso y posesivo y me parece extraño que haya aceptado que él se le acercara.

-Fuera como fuere, la cosa es que ya le vale a Tsubasa. Bueno chicas, nos vamos, no queremos seguir discutiendo esto – tanto Yukari como Kumi cogieron a Sanae de cada brazo y se la llevaron medio a rastras.

-Pues tu hermanita no ha podido ser más fastidiosa

-¿Por qué dices eso Ishizaki?

-Porque está con Tsubasa. Y él con quién debería estar es con Sanae.

-Debería, pero no lo está, que es muy distinto. Si ninguno de los dos se confesó sus sentimos no hay nada que reprocharle. – dijo medio enojado Taro.

-Como sea… ¿Tu novia lo sabe? Se supone que es su hermano.

-¿Mary? Lo dudo mucho, sino me lo hubiera dicho. Lo raro es que ni a su casa llama muy seguido. Estará muy ocupado.

-Ocupado con su noviecita dirás.

-Oye, vale que Sanae es como tu hermana, pero a la mía ni se te ocurra criticarla ni insultarla delante de mí. ¿Te queda claro? Sé que aunque no la conocéis no será ahora santo de vuestra devoción, pero si están juntos, pues a ver. Bueno, me marcho yo también, quedé en ir en busca de mi padre, que va a hacer una exposición dentro de poco. Adiós – y se dio media vuelta y se marchó calle abajo.

-Imposible, es un maldito miserable ¿Qué se cree, Don Juan o qué? – gruñía Kumi

-Claro, por eso estaba tan ocupadito para no llamar ¿Qué le iba a importar ahora comunicarse aquí? ¡Arg! Ya voy a los entrenamientos enojada - mientras sus amigas murmuraban enojadas, Sanae iba durante todo el camino muy callada. Ahora entendía por qué nunca la llamó y por qué cuando quiso comunicarse con él le contestó una chica. No podía negar que la chica se veía muy atractiva, pero aun así le enojaba la idea de que otra le haya ganado. Quizá la culpa también era en parte suya, ya que debería haberle confesado sus sentimientos antes de que se fuera a Brasil, pero a estas alturas, "a lo hecho, pecho".

-Oye Sanae, tú no te desanimes, si quieres Yukari y yo viajamos a Brasil para darle una buena a Tsubasa y a la hermana de Misaki ¿Qué me dices?

-No me gusta la violencia Kumi. Además, si he perdido he perdido, ni modo.

-Ni modo no. Tú llevas desde que lo conoces enamorada de él y una futbolista de tres al cuarto no te lo va a quitar así por las buenas. Debes luchar.

-¿Duchar? ¿Te estás oyendo? Ni que desde aquí pudiera hacer algo – suspiró

-Mejor dicho, ¿te estás oyendo tú? ¿Desde cuándo la Sanae que todos conocemos se rinde tan fácilmente? Está claro que desde aquí poco puedes hacer, pero si fuéramos hasta allí otro gallo cantaría.

-Se me ocurre otra cosa mejor, vuélvelo a llamar, insiste, que la noviecita se enoje y tenga la mosca detrás de la oreja contigo.

-No, no. Mejor aún. Le mandas un correo diciéndole que tienes muchas ganas de verlo, de poder hablar con él…te insinúas un poquitín en el mensaje y luego vuelves a insistir en llamarlo. Si la novia se vuelve a poner le dejas el recado que esperas que le haya llegado tu mensaje sin problemas, y ella, muertita de celos, se la ingeniará para fisgonear su correo. Si lo consigue leer echará espuma por la boca, si no lo consigue eso quiere decir que la pilló Tsubasa y tronarán. ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Yukari sonriente

-¿Qué qué pienso? Que me dais miedo chicas. ¿De verdad podéis llegar a ser así de retorcidas?

-Muchísimo, y no lo sabes tú bien… - respondieron ambas mirándose mientras sonreían maliciosamente.

Taro no se podía quedar con la intriga de si lo que decía esa revista era cierto o no, por lo que no aguantó las ganas de saber y llamó a su hermana. El buzón de voz. Entonces se le ocurrió la genialidad idea de llamar a su hermano Carlos.

-¿Carlos? Hola, soy yo, Taro

-¿Para qué me llamas? Que yo sepa no tenemos que hablar nada tú ni yo – le respondió a su hermano de mal modo

-Bájale el tonito ¿quieres? Sigues siendo igual de insoportable y amargado que siempre. Te llamaba no por gusto, sino para que me confirmaras o me desmintieras una cosa que me enteré.

-¿Qué cosa? – Taro dudó por un minuto contarle a Carlos, sabiendo perfectamente cómo era. Pero al final se atrevió

-Verás…aquí en Japón salió una revista de esas del corazón, las que se meten en la vida privada de los famosos y demás como si no tuvieran esos reporteros vida propia

-Córtala Taro, sé perfectamente de qué tratan ese tipo de revistas y los que se hacen llamar reporteros de ellas ¿Qué leíste? Si es de mí ya te puedo decir que es todo mentira. Y si lo que me quieres contar es un chisme, no me interesan, así que llamaste en vano

-No es eso. Y déjame que te termine de contar. Es que en esa revista salía un artículo en el que mi amigo Tsubasa salía en compañía de una chica, que supuestamente está saliendo con ella y…Era Anita

-¿Qué? ¿Saliendo? ¿Al final el miserable ese se atrevió a meterse con mi hermana? ¡Será posible! Parece ser que no sirvió de nada amenazarlo, así que tendré que actuar – murmuró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo, por lo que su hermano lo oyó.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con eso de que tendrás que actuar? Más te vale no meterte en ningún problema, ni seas capaz de armar una buena sólo porque nuestra hermana esté con un chico, que te conozco.

-Pues no me hubieras llamado para contarme tal cosa – se defendió

-Yo no te llamé para decírtelo, sino para corroborar si eso era verdad o no

-Pues espero que sea una broma chismosa de la prensa, sino ése se las va a ver conmigo.

-Deja de comportarte como un hermano celoso paranoico. El hecho de que sea tu hermana no significa que puedas manejarla a tu antojo o prohibirle sólo por gusto.

-Me da igual lo que me digas Misaki, y si ahora has terminado de decirme todo lo que querías, te cuelgo, que tengo cosas qué hacer

-Este hombre…Creo que hice mal en llamarlo…Espero que no ocasione algo malo…

Carlos salía hecho una furia de su casa. Caminaba por la calle a paso firme y rápido. Claro…ahora entendía por qué diablos su querida hermanita se la pasaba más fuera de casa que en ella. ¡Porque estaba con Ozora! Y vete tú a saber qué diablos hacía con él. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien.

-¡Mire por dónde va! – gritó enojado, como queriendo liberar toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Oye! El que debe mirar por dónde va eres tú, que fuiste quién chocó conmigo. Yo iba tan tranquila por la calle – contestó la chica, ofendida porque Santana le había gritado.

-¿Cree que con las cosas que tengo en la cabeza voy a ir pendiente en que si choco o no con chicas insolentes como usted? – dijo de mal modo, mientras se levantaba.

-Eres un borde, esaborío, antipático, malhumorado y totalmente anti caballero – ella también se levantó. Carlos le iba a responder por tales "insultos" que le había dicho, cuando al fin miró al frente, viendo a quién tenía delante. ¿Por qué no miró antes de soltar todas esas tonterías? ¿Por qué?

-Akatsuki…lo siento perdona, no era mi intención, de verdad. Es que ando un poco enojado buscando a mi hermana por todas partes y…Soy un estúpido, no vi que eras tú y te respondí como le hubiera respondido a cualquiera. Pero te juro que si me hubiera fijado antes que eras tú nunca te hubiera respondido así

-Sea yo o no, a nadie le tienes que responder de esa manera. De nada sirve disculparte, sigues siendo un cubito de hielo – se acomodó su ropa, sacudiéndose el polvo que hubiera cogido al haberse caído – Mira, da igual, no me interesa hablar con personas bordes, me marcho, siento haberme puesto en su camino, su majestad.

-Akatsuki, de verdad que lo siento mucho. No debería haber sido así pero… - ya no sabía cómo disculparse, se notaba cierto enojo a la chica en el rostro, y era de esperar, fue un auténtico grosero – Vaya, esa bolsa debe pesarte mucho, déjame que te acompañe y la lleve yo

-De eso nada. Que sea una chica no significa que no pueda cargar una bolsa. No intentes hacerte el caballero ahora conmigo, porque no te queda.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-La cosa no es qué hagas o qué dejes de hacer. No debes ser tan antipático. Ah, por cierto, si vas en busca de tu hermana, más te vale no meterte en más problemas. – él la miró fijamente a los ojos, ella sabía perfectamente qué tenía pensado hacer. – Deja en paz a tu hermana, ya es mayorcita para hacer lo que le plazca.

-Pero está con el miserable de Ozora, no puedo permitir tal cosa

-A ver si de una vez consigues ver hasta dónde debes llegar como hermano mayor, en fin, no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo, total, en cuanto me marche vas a ir a pelearte con Tsubasa por tal de "hacerte el machito como hermano mayor" Adiós su majestad

-¿Por qué me dices así? – preguntó entristecido por el "mote" que le había puesto la chica

-Porque te crees el rey y no lo eres. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme – se dio media vuelta con destino a su casa, pero una mano la frenó

-Espera…no quiero que te vayas pensando de mí lo peor, por favor – Akatsuki lo miró a los ojos, y en ellos vio como una especie de súplica. – Yo no quiero que tengas de mí esa imagen.

-Cambia. No te comportes así. Mientras sigas haciendo de las tuyas esa es la imagen que me das tú, no la que tengo yo de ti.

-Te prometo que cambiaré, pero sólo si tú me perdonas

-El cambiar no debe estar en si yo te perdono o no, sino en que tú mismo te des cuenta de tus errores. Y ahora sí me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, tengo que llevar esto a mi casa y cambiarme para irme a los entrenamientos.

-Si quieres te acompaño, yo también iba en dirección a vuestros entrenamientos – se ofreció

-Está bien…siempre y cuando no la líes – él asintió

Por otra parte, Anita estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Tsubasa, mirando fijamente cuatro revistas que estaban sobre la mesita de cristal. En todas ellas salía el "supuesto" noviazgo de ella y Tsubasa que habían publicado.

Debía confesar que no estaba enojada porque se inventaran tal cosa, ya que ellos no eran novios ni nada por el estilo. Pero le agradaba la idea de que el resto del mundo sí lo pensara. Con ello un problema que, a simple vista parece de lo más insignificante y que ni siquiera sabía si pudiera serlo o no, podría no darle quebraderos de cabeza.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas y la chica que llamó el otro día podría ser competencia para ella, con este artículo podría dejar de serlo. A Japón ya habría llegado la noticia, y de seguro esa muchachita habría leído.

Aunque no fueran novios formales, tenían una especie de relación un tanto extraña, que ni ella misma sabía definir. ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce pero algo más? ¿O simples amigos que aunque se acostaban no significaba absolutamente nada?

Fuera lo que fuere su "relación", debía conseguir por todos los medios que Tsubasa fuese suyo, por puro gusto de él o a la fuerza. No podía permitir que, después de un tiempo de encontrar a alguien que le interesara, se le fuera tan fácilmente, aunque eso conllevara a tener que pisotear a quién fuera.

Continuará.

Hola! Aquí publico otro capi jejeje, es que tengo escritos hasta el doce porque lo tengo publicado en otro lado, por eso la rapidez de publicar xD.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, Vick, Opawer, Haydee Patricia y Arabella Swan me hace mucha ilusión vuestras reviews, me alegro de que os guste ^^

Tsubasa ya se meterá sin darse cuenta en algún problemilla, a ver si se da cuenta de ello y cómo sabrá salir de él, aunque para eso queda un poquito xD

Espero les guste este capi, la verdad que Sanae de momento no está saliendo mucho, pero digo de verdad que es un TsubasaxSanae jejejeje.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Japón, Shizuoka…

-¡Hola! – gritaba corriendo Kumi hacia sus amigas

-Qué energías por la mañana ¿A qué se debe? – preguntó Yukari

-Simple, el señor Katagiri nos dijo que hoy hablaríamos de la primera gira de preparatoria de la selección. ¿Os imagináis viajando por todo el mundo?

-Bájale, que no nos vamos de turismo, sino por compromisos futbolísticos.

-Yukari tiene razón, poco viaje de placer vamos a hacer. Estaremos muy ocupadas entrenando – intervino Sanae

-Aish chicas, qué aguafiestas. Ya sé que son por esos motivos, pero al menos saldremos de Japón.

-Eso sí es verdad.

Las chicas llegaron al lugar de la concentración, dónde ya se encontraban las demás integrantes de la selección. El señor Katagiri entró en la sala, saludándolas y se sentó en una mesa enfrente de ellas.

-Bien, chicas. Como ya os dije, nuestra selección hará una pequeña concentración para poder prepararse y formarse de cara a futuros torneos. Mañana mismo partiremos hacia Brasil, dónde también están concentradas dos selecciones más, aparte de la brasileña, para enfrentarnos a todas ellas.

-¿Brasil? – exclamaron todas asombradas - ¿Mañana mismo?

-Así es. Es un poco precipitado, pero hay que hacerlo. Mañana aquí a las ocho de la mañana en punto ¿De acuerdo? – todas asintieron – Muy bien chicas, seguro que lo hacéis muy bien, mañana nos vemos.

-No puede ser Sanae, esto es cosa del destino. ¡A Brasil! Podrás ver a Tsubasa en persona

-¿Y qué con eso Kumi? Peor para mí. Además, no tenemos por qué coincidir con él, vamos por motivos futbolísticos, no por placer.

-No seas aguafiestas – intervino Yoshiko – Pienso igual que ella. ¿No es que resultó que se echó una novia allí? Puedes hacer que no estén juntos

-Solamente decís nada más que tonterías. ¿Es que acaso piensas que por ir hasta allí mi hermano se fijará en ti? – dijo Mary, que más alejada había escuchado toda la conversación – Si nunca te dijo nada es porque no siente nada por ti.

-Oye, esto es una conversación privada ¿Sabes? – gruñó Yukari

-No es privada si lo gritáis a los cuatro vientos. Si no queréis que nadie se entere hablad más bajo.

-Eres una borde, Mary, te las das de subidita sólo por ser la hermana de Tsubasa.

-Yo no ando subidita, sólo estoy diciendo las cosas como son – respondió enojada

-Claro, a ti te conviene que Tsubasa ande con la chica esa, ya que como es la hermanita de tu noviecito

-¿Perdón? – casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo de su botella

-¿No sabes? Tu hermanito se buscó de novia a la hermana de tu Tarito.

-¿En serio? Bueno…aunque no sepa nada tampoco es que tenga la obligación de decirme. – dijo desinteresadamente – Seguro que me cae mejor que vosotras

-Bájale, que tenemos que llevarnos bien en el campo, ante todo somos compañeras – intentó poner orden Yayoi – Estos malos rollos no son buenos para el equipo.

-Yo sólo vengo a jugar, no a hacer amigas. ¿O no es así chicas? – se dirigió a Yumi y Karem, que estaban calladas escuchando la conversación

-Bueno…amigas no sé si hay que hacer, pero llevarnos bien sí, Mary. Que el vestuario esté dividido es malo.

-¡Bah! – se dio media vuelta y se marchó – Mejor voy a hacer una llamada

Akatsuki llegó a su casa en compañía de Santana. Soltó lo que tenía que soltar y cogió la bolsa de deporte para ir a los entrenamientos. Carlos desde el principio de la sala observaba todo el lugar.

-Está bonito tu apartamento

-Gracias. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No tranquila, estoy bien así. Además, tenías un poco de prisa, no quiero retrasarte. – en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar

-Perdón, es mi celular. Disculpa – él le hizo un gesto como "no te preocupes" con su mano y la chica descolgó la llamada - ¿Sí quién es? Ah, hola Mary. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien. Oye, que sepas que la selección salimos mañana para Brasil, allí jugaremos unos pocos partidos de entrenamiento y preparación. El señor Katagiri me dijo que te informara, ya que al estar allí no necesitas moverte del lugar.

-¿En serio? Esa es una buena noticia. Sí, yo no tengo así que desplazarme je, je – rio levemente - ¿Me llamabas para algo más?

-Bueno sí. Ya te cuento. Tú que vives allí, ¿Has visto por casualidad si en revistas o demás sale algo de que mi hermano se haya echado novia?

-¿Novia? Yo no oí nada. Pero es que tampoco es que me interesen ese tipo de revistas. Aunque…sí conozco a la chica con la que supuestamente está tu hermano – eso último lo dijo más bajo, para que Santana no lo oyera.

-¿Qué? ¿La conoces? Es que las chicas de la selección han dicho que es hermana de mi Taro, pero no sé si creerlas o no. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Pues sí, es cierto lo que te dijeron. Y como ya te dije, la conozco, es mi compañera de equipo en el Palmeiras; es la portera. – explicó la morena, mirando de reojo a Santana, que estaba muy entretenido observando algunas fotografías que la chica tenía sobre un mueble.

-¡Vaya! Y yo soy la última en enterarme. Le voy a exigir a mi hermanito que me la presente cuando vaya, vamos que si le obligo a que me la presente– dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Es buena chica. Si quieres te la presento yo, es muy buena amiga mía. Bueno Mary, nos vemos cuando lleguéis, tengo que irme al entrenamiento y se me hace tarde. Que tengáis buen viaje.

-Gracias. De acuerdo, no te entretengo más, ya me contarás si te echaste un novio no ¿Eh? Que sepas que no te librarás de mis charlitas– guiñó su ojo como si estuviera su amiga presente – Ya hablamos, bye.

-Cómo eres Mary…Creo yo que no me quedará más remedio – susurró guardando su celular en su bolsillo - ¿Nos vamos?

-Eh, claro. Sales muy bonita en estas fotografías – dijo el brasileiro medio sonrojado

-Gracias…Estas son de cuando fui a Italia de viaje de estudios y estas son en Japón. Y aquellas cuando fui con mi familia de viaje a Argentina – recordaba Akatsuki señalando fotografías.

-Vaya, sí que visitaste lugares. – sonrió

-Anda, seguro que tú al ser jugador has visitado más lugares que yo

-Eso sí, pero por placer no. Del lugar de concentración al estadio y del estadio al lugar de concentración. Como si no hubiera viajado – se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, en ese caso sí – rio - ¿Nos vamos? Creo que se me hace tarde

-Sí, claro – le cedió el paso para que saliera delante de él – Por cierto… ¿Quedaste en buscar a mi hermana?

-No. Ella irá directamente a los entrenamientos, como siempre. ¿Por qué, es que acaso tienes pensado hacer de las tuyas?

-No es eso. Mi hermana no pasó la noche en casa, obviamente esté en casa de Ozora y no me gusta para nada.

-Nunca cambiarás ¿Verdad? – suspiró intuyendo las intenciones del brasileiro.

Anita seguí mirando esas revistas, leyendo qué ponía exactamente de ellos dos y si esa información le pueda servir para quitar a alguien de en medio. En efecto las noticias en todas y cada uno de esas revistas de diferentes editoriales ponían exactamente lo mismo; los ponían como pareja.

-¿Qué lees? – preguntó Tsubasa, secándose su cabello con una toalla

-Ah…Salí a comprar unos dulces para desayunar ¿Quieres? – se levantó de golpe del sofá

-Sí, claro, me muero de hambre. Pero ¿Qué son todas esas revistas? – ella se giró hacia la mesita. Seguro que a él sí le molestaría esa información

-Bueno…salí a por los dulces y vi esas revistas…En ellas sale una noticia de los dos – él cogió una de ellas

-¿Cómo que sale una noticia de los dos?

-Ahí lo dice. Nos ponen de pareja y…

-Mira que llegan a ser miserables los de las revistas del corazón. Me irritan con sus falsas noticias – dijo enojado - ¿Quién diablos pudo vender esta noticia?

-Te prometo que yo no fui.

-Me imagino. Dudo mucho que quieras que medio país se entere de tu vida privada ¿O sí?

-¡Claro que no! Me ofendes.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que me irritan este tipo de noticias. De todas maneras todo lo que dicen es mentira. – soltó la revista que tenía en las manos en la mesita

-¿Cómo que mentira? ¿Es que acaso no estamos saliendo?

-Que yo sepa no – al ver la cara de enojo de la chica intentó arreglarlo – Quiero decir, pero como estamos así, de momento estamos bien ¿No?

-Para ti seguro que sí, ya que has hecho lo que has querido, acostarte conmigo sin necesidad de algo serio. Lo que le gusta a cualquier hombre ¿O no?

-Claro que no. Se supone que nos estamos conociendo e ir poco a poco ¿No?

-Ir poco a poco no significa acostarse a los tres días de conocer a alguien. Así que no digas tonterías. ¿Qué pasa, que no quieres algo serio conmigo porque tienes a alguna muchachita en tu país esperándote verdad? Y yo soy mientras un entretenimiento en lo que estás con ella.

-¿Qué? Para nada. Te prometo que yo no tengo a nadie. ¿Cómo piensas algo tan retorcido? Claro que no estoy jugando ni entreteniéndome contigo. ¿Por quién me tomas?

-¿Y entonces?

-Bueno, la cosa era que antes de ser pareja ver si podría funcionar ¿No?

-Ah…y después del experimento ¿Dónde se queda la relación? – dijo con ironía

-Ven – se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pero la chica se quedó con los brazos cruzados, sin corresponderle – No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. ¿Me perdonas?

-Está bien…Bueno, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde

-¿Te vas porque estás enojada conmigo?

-No, sino porque tengo entrenamientos. ¿Tú es que acaso no tienes? – él rio

-Sí tengo, pero un poco más tarde. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde?

-No sé si pueda. Mi selección tiene una concentración aquí en Brasil, por lo que tendría que ir esta tarde al hotel donde se hospedan. Aunque hasta mañana no tenga que concentrarme con ellos – suspiró – Aparte, tendría que medir cuentas con mi hermano. Deduzco que por sus treinta mensajes en el buzón de voz, se encuentra un poquito enojado conmigo.

-Tu hermano creo que nunca cambiará. Si te busca problemas si quieres yo le cuento.

-No te preocupes, será mi hermano mayor, pero sé mantenerlo al margen. ¡Uy! Mira la hora que es, llego tarde. Ya hablamos – se despidió y se marchó.

Anita salió dirección a su casa, tenía el tiempo justo para cambiarse y coger su bolsa de entrenamiento. Cuando entró a la casa no se encontró con su hermano, cosa que le extrañó, ya que ella ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que cuando entrara por esa puerta una gran reprimenda le caería por parte de su hermano. Suspiró aliviada de no verlo allí, cogió sus cosas y se marchó sin darle importancia.

-Hasta que al fin te apareces – dijo alguien en la puerta del lugar de entrenamiento

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió al ver a Carlos allí.

-Pues esperarte, ya que como no te dignas a aparecer por la casa, pues de alguna manera tengo que hablar contigo, digo yo – respondió sereno, apoyado en la puerta del lugar.

-Lo siento pero llevo prisa porque llego tarde, ya hablamos luego en casa – trató de evitarlo.

-Tranquila, si ya hablé con tu entrenador pidiéndole que te dejara unos minutos para hablar conmigo. No te libras tan fácilmente de mí – ella suspiró

-Está bien. Venga, suéltalo ya, si estás deseando – se cruzó de brazos esperando sus quejas

-¿Pero cómo diablos se te ocurre no pararte a dormir por casa? Y encima con…

-No te vayas a pasar Carlos. Es mi vida, punto. No tienes por qué meterte en ella.

-Por no meterme aquella vez mira lo que pasó

-Ya vale Carlos. Deja de recordar aquello ¿Sí? No sé si sabes pero me afecta que lo recuerdes cada dos por tres. Ya está bien. Te guste o no, o quieras o no, yo seguiré yendo a su casa y eso es algo que tienes que empezar a asimilar. – respiró hondo, por tal de no montar un numerito allí mismo

-Está bien…Pero entiende que como hermano mayor me preocupe. Está bien, trataré de meterme en tu vida lo menos posible, pero que sepas que si pasa algo, voy a interferir, y ahí es cuando tú quieras o no, lo voy a hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece perfecto. Siempre y cuando pase algo, mientras no pase nada, te mantienes al margen.

-De acuerdo. Pero con una única y última condición más. Que no pases ninguna noche más en su casa. Por favor…Si quieres le doy permiso para que entre a casa, pero las noches las pasas aquí ¿Vale?

-En el fondo siempre te sales con la tuya, pero está bien, me parece una condición más que razonable. ¿Puedo irme ya a entrenar? Debería haber entrado ya, por mucho que le hayas hablado a mi entrenador.

-Está bien, está bien. Te dejo ya que entres. Ten cuidadito ¿Sí?

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes.

 _Al día siguiente…_

La selección japonesa femenina partía rumbo a Brasil. Estaban nerviosas, nunca habían salido (la gran mayoría) ni siquiera del país, y también la experiencia de empezar como selección de fútbol, les hacían ponerse contentas pero a la vez nerviosas.

Después de bastantes horas de vuelo, el avión rozó suelo brasileiro. Salieron del aeropuerto directos al hotel, para instalarse y ya al día siguiente empezarían la concentración.

Estando en el hotel, se toparon con otra selección que también se hospedarían ahí. De momento, Katagiri reconoció al seleccionador y se paró con él a hablar mientras las chicas se registraban y se acomodaban.

-Vaya, mira que es lujoso este hotel. Y la habitación está preciosa ¿Verdad?

-Así es. Pero Kumi, estás más llena de energía que de costumbre. Recuerda que estamos aquí para fines futbolísticos, no por placer – le hizo recordar Sanae

-Tranquila, tranquila, eso ya sé. Sólo que nunca había salido de Japón y me hace mucha ilusión estar en un país como este.

-Oye, nos dieron la tarde libre ¿Qué tal si salimos a ver un poco la ciudad? - propuso Yukari – Y no vayas a decir que es mala idea porque no conocemos la ciudad, podríamos perdernos y demás ¿Eh Sanae? – se apresuró a decir al conocer los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Te equivocas, no iba a oponerme – sonrió – Aunque les digo de antemano que les prohíbo que intentemos ir a buscar a Tsubasa ¿De acuerdo?

-Para nada amiga. Nosotras a pasarla bien. ¿Les decimos a las demás o salimos las tres?

-Podríamos decirle a Yoshiko y Yayoi ¿No creen?

-Me parece una buena idea. ¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos aquí hasta que se haga de noche? – sus dos amigas asintieron y salieron en busca de las otras dos chicas, que no dudaron en aceptar y unirse a ellas. Cuando iban por el pasillo se encontraron con Mary, que no dudó en intentar molestarlas.

-¿Y para dónde van? – preguntó con celular en mano.

-A dar un paseo por la ciudad – contestó Yoshiko

-Ah, ya veo. Y os vais las cinco solitas, sin decirle al equipo. Luego decís que soy yo la que divido el vestuario – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Vente si quieres – la invitó Yayoi, no por quedar bien, sino porque no le dieron tiempo a decirle si quería acompañarlas.

-No gracias, quedé con Akatsuki. Lo siento por perderme algo tan divertido como ir con vosotras, pero tengo planes.

-No hacía falta que lo dijeras en ese tono. No te preocupes, no te echaríamos en falta

-Ya vale Kumi, tampoco entres al trapo. Bueno, tenemos prisa, adiós – la chica Ozora les hizo un gesto con el rostro y siguió su camino, mientras las demás bajaban por las escaleras.

-Oye ¿Por qué tenemos que bajar por las escaleras si estábamos en una sexta planta?

-Porque Yayoi tiene claustrofobia.

-Es que esto cansa mucho… - al girar para bajar se toparon con una chica que subía mientras iba revisando su celular.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Yukari en japonés, que fue quién se chocó con ella.

-No te preocupes, la culpa fue mía por no ir mirando al frente – respondió en el mismo idioma, y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Se la quedaron mirando mientras subía; llevaba su largo cabello rizado en una cola alta e iba vestida con ropa deportiva. También colgaba de su hombro una bolsa grande.

-¿Respondió en japonés? Qué raro, no parece japonesa

-Pues no, pero también hay gente que aprende idiomas porque les gusta o porque necesita aprenderlos – explicó Sanae

-También iba vestida con ropa deportiva. ¿Creéis que sea una chica de la selección de fútbol que también se hospeda aquí?

-Tal vez. La verdad que parece jugadora de fútbol. ¿Nos vamos? – las demás asintieron, pero Sanae se quedó quieta mirando escaleras arriba. – Ey Sanae, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, vamos o qué?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, vamos.

-¿Qué tanto mirabas?

-Nada, nada. Sólo que me suena de haberla visto antes – confesó

-¿En dónde?

-No sé, pero me suena su cara mucho. ¿De qué será?

-Te habrás confundido, nosotras no sabemos quién es.

-Tienes razón Kumi, serán imaginaciones mías o me habré equivocado. Venga, vámonos, sino se nos hará de noche – sus amigas sonrieron y la siguieron. – *La cosa es que de algo me suena. ¿Pero de qué? – seguía pensando Sanae.

Fin del capítulo V.

 **Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión ^^ Gracias, de verdad**

 **Bueno, Sanae ya va a hacer más acto de presencia, a ver qué pasa allí en Brasil :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

La chica terminó de subir las escaleras, llegando hasta la séptima planta. Miró las indicaciones de los pasillos y tomó el de la izquierda. Entró gritando en una sala que había, dónde estaban varias personas.

-¡Chicas! – todas se giraron a verla, sonriendo y levantándose de sus lugares.

-¡Anita, al fin llegaste! – salió a abrazarla una chica ce cabello rubio oscuro.

-¿Cómo que al fin llegué? Si las que tenían que llegar eran ustedes – sonrió - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Se nos hizo un poco largo, pero todo bien. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Bien, todo bien. Un poco ocupada, ya que nos queda el último partido de Liga este fin de semana, que si ganamos seremos campeonas – explicó mientras soltaba su bolsa de deporte y se sentaba.

-Anda, eso es fantástico. Pero…Si es este fin de semana el partido, ¿No jugarás entonces con nosotras los partidos amistosos que tenemos que jugar?

-No puedo. El partido es justo un día después y tengo que estar descansada para él. Pero no os preocupéis, en el torneo estaré con vosotras defendiendo la portería – las animó.

-Claro que sí. No tenemos por qué preocuparnos de que no juegue – comentó una chica con el cabello castaño – El partido que se pierde es contra la nueva selección japonesa, serán tan malas jugadoras que no sabrán ni atinar a la portería – se reía

-No te pases Elisabeth, que en esa selección juega mi mejor amiga y compañera de equipo. Aunque ella no juegue este partido. Y es bastante buena.

-¿En serio? No puede ser, vaya coincidencia. ¿Entonces juega bien?

-Así es, es muy buena. Es la máxima goleadora del equipo y también la capitana. Oye por cierto, ¿Y esa selección se hospeda aquí? Es que mientras subía me topé con unas chicas japonesas.

-Pues sí, se hospedan en la planta de abajo. Las vimos cuando llegaron hace un rato. Aunque ahora que caigo Anita…también podría ser tu selección ¿No? Como eres medio japonesa.

-Sí, podría serlo. Pero por muy medio japonesa que sea y mi hermano juegue en esa selección pero en la categoría masculina, no me considero japonesa. Yo nací en Alemania y prefiero la selección alemana – confesó

-¡Así se habla! Di que sí, tú con nosotras mejor.

-Eh amiga, qué calladito te lo tenías ¿Eh? – comentó otra chica, que estaba leyendo una revista.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hanna? – preguntó, aunque ya se figuraba el por qué. Su amiga le mostró la revista.

-Que echaste de novio nada más y nada menos que al capitán de la selección japonesa de fútbol ¿Eh?

-Ah…la revista… - dijo sin apenas importancia – Ya sabes lo que les gusta a esa gente que se dedica a eso, sacar las vidas privadas de los demás.

-¿Pero lo que dice es verdad o no?

-Se podría decir que sí. Aunque no sean metiches – le arrojó un cojín a la que preguntó – Bueno, voy a bajar un momento donde están las jugadoras de la selección japonesa, supongo que mi amiga vendría para acá y aunque la vi apenas un rato en el entrenamiento, le quiero hablar

-Ay no, ¿Ya te vas? Llevas tiempo sin vernos y ahora te marchas tan pronto

-Eh, sólo será un momento. En seguida vuelvo a seguir platicando, seguro que me tendréis muchas cosas que contar ¿O no Sherezade? – le guiñó el ojo mientras la nombrada se ponía roja como tomate.

Salió de esa sala, bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta otra sala muy parecida a la que ocupaban las chicas de su selección. La puerta estaba abierta, pero de todas maneras tocó y se giraron a verla.

-Eh…Hola ¿Está Akatsuki? – preguntó en japonés (era obvio, sino ¿quién la iba a entender? xD)

-Aún no llegó – respondió una chica

-¿De qué la conoces? – preguntó Mary, quién parece que estaba en todas las conversaciones.

-Es mi compañera de equipo y… - pero la rubia no la dejó terminar la frase

-¡Claro tienes que ser tú!

-¿Perdón?

-Ven aquí – se levantó de su lugar, la agarró del brazo y la sacó de la habitación

-¿Cómo que soy yo? ¿De qué me conoces?

-Eres la hermana de Taro ¿Verdad?

-Eh… ¿Conoces a mi hermano? – respondía con otra pregunta

-¿Cómo no lo voy a conocer? Si es mi novio.

-¿Tu novio? No sabía que mi hermano estuviera saliendo con alguien – intentaba recordar

-Pues sí, y entonces eso quiere decir que tú eres la famosa novia de mi hermano.

-¿Famosa? ¿Hermano? – hizo unos gestos con las manos, intentando entender algo.

-Cierto, no me presenté. Soy Mary Ozora.

-¿Ozora? ¿Eres la hermana de Tsubasa?

-Así es. Por lo que se ve todo va a quedar en familia – sonrió.

-Fíjate qué pequeño es el mundo… ¿Entonces tú eres integrante de la selección japonesa?

-Efectivamente. Y también soy la capitana, como mi hermano. ¿Tú también juegas, no?

-Ya veo…Sí, soy la portera de la selección alemana y compañera de Akatsuki.

-Sí ya me dijo. Entonces este fin de semana te enfrentarás a nosotras ¿No?

-Para nada, yo no podré jugar, el día de antes tengo el último partido de la Liga de aquí.

-Ah…Bueno, ya tendremos ocasión de enfrentarnos. Espero ganéis el partido.

-Gracias.

-Esto…Supongo que sabes dónde vive mi hermano ¿Me podrías llevar para verlo? Como que él no dijo dónde vive y hace tiempo que no llama a casa, y cuando lo hace apenas unos minutos.

-Claro, no le veo el problema. Pero ahora estará entrenando, creo.

-Hagamos una cosa. Esperemos a Akatsuki, que tendrá que estar a punto de llegar y entonces si quieres vamos ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien. Mientras voy a subir con mis compañeras, les dije que estaría la tarde con ellas y creo que tengo que decirles.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto venga Akatsuki subimos a por ti – sonrió

-Claro. – le hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó

Las chicas paseaban por las calles de Sao Paulo, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Habían entrado en alguna que otra tienda que les llamó la atención, pero después de eso tenían un grave problema; no sabían regresar al hotel.

-No puede ser. ¿Ahora qué se supone que podemos hacer?

-A ver, que no cunda el pánico, vale, nos perdimos. Pero tiene solución – intentó calmar Yoshiko a sus amigas – Aunque no sabemos cómo volver con decir el nombre del hotel todo listo.

-Eh… ¿Alguien se sabe el nombre del hotel? - todas la miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno…yo creo que sí sé cómo se llama, sólo que no sabemos portugués para preguntar.

-No hay problema entonces. Cogemos un papel, ponemos el nombre y se lo enseñamos a alguien. Como somos extranjeras sabrán que estamos buscando el hotel ¿No creen?

-Sería buena idea. Por intentarlo no perdemos nada. Kumi, como la de la idea has sido tú, te encargas de preguntas a quién pase – sentenció Yukari.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? No se vale, a mí me da mucha pena preguntar…

-No tienes que preguntar, sólo enseñar el papel

-Pero así parezco idiota. No, me niego – se cruzó de brazos.

-Ay Kumi, no seas niña pequeña, hazlo por favor.

-¡Que no! Si tan sólo es enseñar el papelito hacedlo alguna de vosotras.

-Mira…Ya lo hago yo, no entiendo por qué estamos formando tal cosa – dijo Sanae medio irritada. Miró para los lados pero en ese momento no pasaba nadie por la calle, así que giró la esquina esperando encontrarse con alguien, teniendo tan mala suerte de chocar con una persona.

- _Desculpe._ – se disculpó un chico.

-Fue mi culpa – cuando se iba a levantar del suelo esa persona le extendió la mano para ayudarla. – Gracias.

-¿Sanae? – la reconoció cuando estuvo a su misma altura - ¿Eres tú?

-Tsubasa... – sólo atinó a decir

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la chica no articulaba palabra alguna, sólo estaba parada delante de él. Volvió a la realidad cuando oyó como sus amigas la llamaban, preocupadas por ella.

-¡Sanae! ¿Te cuentras bien? – preguntó Yukari.

-Sí...Estoy bien...

-Anda Tsubasa ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Eso más bien debería preguntar yo. ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, estamos bien. Aunque nos vienes como anillo al dedo – dijo Kumi – Resulta que nos perdimos y no sabemos cómo volver al hotel dónde nos hospedamos. ¿Nos puedes ayudar un poco?

-Claro. ¿Están de viaje? Es por aquí – las indicó – Les acompaño.

-Gracias. Menos mal que te encontramos, sino qué sería de nosotras ¿Verdad Sanae? – pero ella seguía impresionada por haberse encontrado con Tsubasa. – Ey, reacciona.

-¿Entonces están de viaje de placer? – les daba conversación por el camino.

-Para nada. Estamos aquí por la selección japonesa. ¿Es que acaso no te enteraste de nada?

-¿La selección? ¿De qué me tengo que entenrar?

-Pues que Katagiri formó una selección femenina y todas nosotras somos integrantes. Es más, hasta lo es tu hermana.

-¿Mi hermana? No me digas...No sabía absolutamente nada. Vaya noticia.

-Así es. Ay, menos mal, allí a lo lejos se ve el hotel, muchas gracias Tsubasa, no habríamos conseguido llegar si no te llegamos a ver – dijo Yayoi.

Akatsuki llegó, un poco apurada al hotel. Estaba atacada porque Mary le había mandado como diez mensajes al celular, diciéndole que cuándo llegaba y que tenía que contarle una cosa. No la dejó ni ducharse tranquila y cambiarse para ir a verla.

-¡Akatsuki, asta que al fin llegas! – le exclamó a su amiga cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo del hotel

-Mary ¿A qué se debe esto? – preguntó enseñándole su celular - ¡Diez! Diez mensajes. Esto se llama acoso.

-Ay, no seas exagerada. Es que tardabas mucho - puso pucheros

-Bueno ¿Y a qué se deben tus prisas?

-Es que ya conocí a tu amiga de tu equipo, osea, a mi cuñada. ¡Ay me encanta! Es que vino a buscarte y entonces me figuré que era ella. Quedó en que cuando llegaras le avisara, está arriba con su selección.

-Me alegro que te haya caído bien. ¿Vamos entonces a buscarla?

-¿Cómo no me va a caer bien si es la novia de mi hermanito y por supuesto la hermana de mi Tarito? Venga vamos, me dijo que me llevaría dónde vive mi hermano.

-¿Qué tanta prisa para que ahora tenga que volver hacia atrás? Me hubieras dicho y me hubiera ahorrado venir, la casa de tu hermano no está muy lejos de la mía – dijo con desgano.

-No seas perezosa, yo no sabía. Venga – le tiró del brazo para que la siguiera.

\- Mary eres una histérica… - subieron a la planta de arriba

-¡Anita! Ya llegó Akatsuki.

-Te ves agitada ¿Estás bien?

-Sí estoy bien. Pero mejor pregúntale a esta loca, que me acosa con tantos mensajes. Estoy pensando en ponerle una orden de alejamiento… - bromeó

-Oye ¿Serías capaz a tu amiga?

-Hombre, si me siento acosada pues sí – las otras dos estallaron en carcajadas, pero Mary se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mofletes.

-Con amigas cómo estás ¿Para qué necesito amigas? – elevó sus brazos al aire

-Bueno ya, deja de hacer melodramas, ¿No tenías tanta prisa porque viniera? Pues venga, vamos a ver a tu hermano.

-¡Sí! – las tres fueron escaleras abajo para salir del hotel.

-Gracias por traernos hasta aquí, todavía me veía perdida por estas calles desconocidas.

-De nada, pero tienen que andar con más cuidado, cuando salen en una ciudad que no conocen no se deben alejar mucho.

-Ya sabemos, no nos riñas como niñas chiquitas – se sonrojó Yoshiko.

-No, para nada os estoy reprochando, sólo os estoy aconsejando – se acercó a Sanae, quién había permanecido todo el tiempo callada. Las demás, se despidieron para dejarlos a solas hablar.

-Bueno, gracias por traernos Tsubasa, nos tenemos que ir, el entrenador nos estará buscando, vamos a subir a tranquilizar a los demás

-Esperarme chicas, voy con vosotras

-No, despídete de Tsubasa, encima que nos trajo hasta aquí no puedes hacerle ese feo, nosotras le explicamos al entrenador lo que sucedió – la empujó hacia él Yukari – Adiós Tsubasa

-Adiós chicas – se quedó un poco extrañado - ¿Y a estas qué les picó?

-Ni idea… ¿Y cómo te va aquí?

-Bien, me va muy bien. Las Ligas están por terminar aquí. Me alegro que se haya formado una selección femenina y que ustedes sean integrantes. La verdad que nunca las imaginé jugando fútbol, por mucho que les gustara.

-¿Nos estás llamando malas jugadoras?

-Para nada, en absoluto. Me gustará verlas jugando, seguro que lo hacen muy bien – las mejillas de Sanae se tornaron rosadas ante tal comentario.

-Por cierto…Tu hermana está aquí en el hotel, por si quieres verla – sólo atinó a decir, estar delante de él la ponía muy nerviosa pero ¿Por qué?

-Sí, bueno, supongo que iré a verla ahora un poco más tarde – respondió con desgana - ¿Y en qué posición juegas Sanae?

-Soy delantera (no recuerdo si dije la posición en la que juega Sanae, pero me da pereza mirar los capis anteriores, así que, si ya estaba definida y no era delantera, se queda en la delantera xD), aunque a veces me cambian a la banda.

-Vaya…Espero poder verte jugar un partido. ¿Y metiste ya muchos goles?

-Bueno…sólo dos de momento.

-Poco a poco, acabáis de empezar, seguro que marcarás muchos más – le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, aunque si no los meto yo también están mis compañeras…Por cierto… ¿Es verdad que…? – iba a animarse a preguntar, pero una eufórica Mary la interrumpió al gritarle a Tsubasa.

-¡Hermanooo! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se lanzó a su cuello, sin dejar al chico reaccionar

-Mary. ¿Por qué siempre eres así? Me estás asfixiando – dijo intentando aflojar el agarre – Mary, ya.

-Ay, qué soso y borde eres. ¿Por qué eres tan frío encima que llevas tanto tiempo sin verme? Eres un mal hermano.

-No es eso tontita. Es que siempre haces lo mismo y siempre me ahogas. Anda…ven aquí – la abrazó. Entonces se percató que su hermana no estaba sola, sino que Anita e incluso Akatsuki estaban con ella. Soltó a Mary y se dirigió a la rubia. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Y tú? – le respondió con otra pregunta, medio enojada de verlo en la puerta del hotel con esa chica. Que por cierto, ¿Quién era? No para de preguntarse.

-Salía de entrenar y me encontré con mis amigas de la infancia, que se habían perdido y las traje hasta el hotel, porque no sabían cómo llegar.

-Ya veo…Yo vine para ver a mis compañeras, mi selección también se hospeda aquí y ya me encontré con tu hermana y con Akatsuki.

-Hola Akatsuki – le hizo un gesto a la chica, que le saludó de la misma manera - ¿Se conocían?

-No, para nada. Y anda que si llego a esperar que tú me la presentes me puedo morir sin conocerla.

-Eh…Oye, a mí no me digas, échale la culpa también a tu novio, que es su hermana.

-Touché. Pero bueno, ya me ahorro el viajecito a tu casa.

-Bueno, yo me marcho, las chicas me estarán esperando – dijo Sanae, ya que tenía la sensación de que sobraba y no le apetecía estar precisamente ahí – Adiós Tsubasa, me alegro de haberte visto.

-Espera Sanae – pero no le dio tiempo ni a despedirse de ella, porque entró corriendo al hotel y su hermana lo acaparó para ella sola.

-Venga hermano, cuéntame cosas – lo volvió a sujetas del cuello

-Mary, me agobias de verdad. Otro día hablamos ¿Vale? Tengo que irme todavía a casa a ducharme y demás.

-Está bien…Pero mañana después de mi partido, que espero que vengas a verme, no te me escapas ¿Te queda claro?

-De acuerdo, os vendré a ver y luego hablamos de lo que quieras. Aunque que te quede claro que luego tengo que irme con mi equipo a otra ciudad, jugamos fuera y tenemos que entrenar allí.

-Joooo, para una vez que estoy aquí y tienes que jugar.

-Deja de ser niña pequeña, te prometo que mañana aunque sea un ratito hablamos. ¿Vale? – le sujetó la mejilla con su mano derecha.

-Vale, si no me queda más remedio que verte un poquito. Pero menos es nada – sonrió. Se giró hacia sus amigas, que estaban justo detrás – Eh…Akatsuki yo te llamé porque tenía que hablar contigo, llevaba tiempo sin verte ¿Subes a mi habitación y nos ponemos un poquito al día?

-Como quieras. Vamos pues.

-¿Y yo qué?

-¿Tú no tenías que irte? – Anita la miró con cara de "Eso te lo acabas de inventar" – Que te acompañe a casa mi hermano, ya que él también se va.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ya hablaremos con más calma. ¿Mañana jugarás contra nosotras no?

-No, juego el día siguiente el último partido de Liga.

-Cierto…es verdad, que tú tampoco jugarás mañana porque también juegas ese partido – Akatsuki asintió – Vaya…ni me podré enfrentar a ti ni podré jugar contigo – se entristeció

-Vamos Mary, ya jugaremos miles de partidos.

-Pero contra ella no tendré siempre la oportunidad de enfrentarme.

-Ya lo harás, si nuestras selecciones se cruzaran en el torneo. Si no ya echamos un partido tú y yo – sonrió

-Eso me gusta más. Bueno, no les entretengo más, adiós – prácticamente "echó" a su hermano y a su amiga del lugar.

Los dos se despidieron a duras penas de ellas, ya que Mary, con su locura habitual, agarró a Akatsuki del brazo, entrando medio corriendo en el hotel. Echaron a andar en dirección a casa de la rubia, quién iba demasiado callada por el camino, cosa poco inusual en ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre, que estás como en otro lugar? – se atrevió a preguntarle Tsubasa. Ella movió su cabeza sonriéndole, más bien, con una sonrisa forzada.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién era esa chica?

-Se llama Sanae, y es mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Era la mánager del equipo de fútbol y siempre cuidaba de nosotros y nos seguía y animaba a dónde fuéramos. También es jugadora de la selección japonesa, compañera de mi hermana y de Akatsuki.

-Ya veo… - respondió débilmente. Se sentía enojada. Una maldita coincidencia que su "mejor amiga" de la infancia se apareciera aquí en Brasil. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era cómo la miró a ella. Algo en su interior le decía que debía mantenerse alerta, por lo menos hasta que esa desapareciera de Brasil y no volviera a ver a Tsubasa.

Continuará.

 **Bueno, antes de todo muchas gracias por vuestras reviews y seguir mi fic, vuelvo a decir que me hacen mucha ilusión ^^ Graacias!**

 **También decir, que no lo aclaré, que Mary Ozora es un personaje creado por una amiga con el mismo nombre, y que Akatsuki es también es un personaje creado por una amiga.**

 **Y por supuesto, los personajes de CT ninguno me pertenece ^^**

 **Los demás nombres de chicas que salgan los creé yo, aunque apenas salgan en un capítulo y son, entre comillas, para "hacer bulto" jajaja, menos Sherezade, quién sí la creé yo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Sanae llegó a la habitación que compartía con Yukari y Kumi, que al verla con una cara entre enojo y tristeza, que estaban a punto de preguntarle, pero la chica les hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándoles que no tenía ganas de hablar y se metió en el baño.

Después de estar más de media hora bajo el agua, salió del baño, tumbándose en la cama bruscamente. Yukari sabía que su amiga no quería hablar sobre ello, pero no aguantó más y decidió preguntarle, quería poder darle unas palabras de apoyo.

-Sanae ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que llegaras con esa cara?

-Eso ¿Es que no pudiste hablar con Tsubasa? ¿O acaso se portó mal contigo? Porque si es así yo misma me encargo de que se entere de lo que es bueno.

-No, para nada. Me trató bien. Me preguntó sobre mi vida y yo la de él.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Te dijo si la noticia esa era cierta?

-Cuando iba a preguntarle sobre la noticia apareció Mary – suspiró

-Tan inoportuna como siempre – murmuró Yukari – Pero hay algo más ¿No es así?

-Sí. Mary no llegó sola, iba con Akatsuki y con esa chica, confirmándome que la noticia es cierta.

-¿Y qué pinta con Akatsuki?

-Creo que tienen que ser compañeras, porque tanto Akatsuki le dijo a Mary que no jugaría con nosotras el partido porque tenía que jugar en Liga y esa chica igual. Y cómo no, Mary se hizo muy amiguita de ella.

-Ash, ¿Cómo no se va a hacer amiguita de ella, si para su suerte son cuñadas por partida doble? La odio – maldecía Kumi

-Pero Sanae ¿De verdad que es ella? ¿No te habrás confundido?

-Me temo que no, Yukari. ¿Os acordáis de la chica con la que nos topamos? – las dos asintieron – Era ella. Ya decía yo que me sonaba un poco. Ella era la de la foto de la noticia y la que apareció cuando yo estaba hablando con Tsubasa, que por cierto, se le vio enojada.

-¿Enojada por qué?

-Porque Tsubasa estaba hablando conmigo

-Pues que se aguante, por entrometida, metiche, metomentodo…

-Ya Kumi, que no te reconocemos

-Perdón. Es que me cae mal, y mira que no la conozco. Pero me cae mal. ¿Y qué pasó cuando ella llegó?

-Nada, si Mary acaparó a su hermano para ella sola. Pero sí se marchó con Tsubasa después de despedirme, los vi desde la puerta del hotel – se puso una almohada en la cara.

-Bueno, tú no te preocupes Sanae, haz todo lo que esté en tu mano para intentar separar a Tsubasa de esa tipa.

-No, yo no pienso hacer nada. ¿Qué tal de que Tsubasa la quiera de verdad y encima lo pierda como amigo por arruinarle su relación?

-Ay ya, Sanae por favor. Estoy totalmente segura que Tsubasa no la quiera. Es más, que a quién quiere es a ti, pero como es un poco cabeza idiota no se dio cuenta – sentenció Kumi

-No Kumi. Hasta Mary tiene razón, si su hermano me quisiera me hubiera dicho antes ¿No crees?

-A lo mejor es porque es un poco cabeza idiota, como dice Kumi, y por cobarde y temor a que le rechazaras no te dijo antes de irte a Brasil, y después como pensaría que tú podrías rehacer tu vida pues se buscó a otra.

-Yukari, lo que acabas de decir no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Sí tiene pies y cabeza y lo sabes. Sólo que no quieres admitirlo.

-Mejor me voy a la cama ya – empezó a deshacerla, para meterse dentro.

-¿Ya? Pero si aún ni cenamos. Y aún hay luz.

-Me da igual, dije que quiero dormir ya – se tapó la cabeza y se puso mirando hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a sus amigas.

Después de esa pregunta, el resto del camino fue demasiado silencioso. Quería poder gritarle quién era esa chica, qué significaba para él y sobretodo prohibirle que la volviera a ver, pero tenía miedo que al decirle todo eso se enojara y eso no lo quería. Al fin llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-Bueno, pues llegué – dijo ella

-¿Por qué trajiste esa cara durante todo el camino?

-¿Qué cara? ¿Qué le pasa a mi cara? Yo siempre he tenido esa cara.

-Sabes de lo que hablo – la rodeó con sus brazos – A ver, ¿A qué se debe que estés así? A poco no me dirás que es porque estás nerviosa por el partido de pasado mañana porque no me la creo.

-¿Nerviosa yo antes de un partido? ¿Eso desde cuándo? – sonrió.

-Por eso mismo sé que te pasa algo. ¿Me lo vas a contar? – ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo

-No te preocupes, no es nada. En serio. – le dio un leve beso – Por cierto… ¿Qué significa esa chica para ti?

-¿Cuál chica?

-Con la que estabas hablando cuando llegué.

-¿Sanae? ¿Qué con ella? Ya te dije que es mi amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga. ¿Acaso estás celosa?

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Perdona, pero no tengo por qué ponerme celosa de nadie. ¿O es que debería?

-Claro que no, que yo sepa. Tontita – la besó. – Como ya oíste mi hermana me dijo que fuera, bueno, más bien "me obligó" a que fuera a ver su partido. ¿Se enfrenta a tu selección no es así?

-Sí, mañana juega contra mi selección, aunque yo no jugaré.

-Ya sé, al día siguiente tienes el partido. Tenéis que ganarlo ¿Eh?

-Por supuesto que lo ganaremos, no pienso dejarme encajar ni un solo gol – dijo muy segura de sí misma – Y también mis compañeras marcarán muchos.

-Así me gusta. Aunque el exceso de confianza tampoco es bueno. ¿Irás entonces mañana al partido?

-Sí, aunque no juegue tengo que estar allí dijo el entrenador. De todas maneras tenía pensado ir, fuera una obligación o no.

-Genial, entonces nos vemos allí ¿No?

-Claro pero ¿Con quién irás tú?

-Le diré a Pepe o quizá a tu hermano Pepe también.

-Ah, mejor, así no estarás solito.

-¿Cómo que solo? ¿Es que no estarás conmigo en la grada? – fingió enfado

-Ya dije que no puedo, estaré en el banquillo, aunque ni siquiera esté en la convocatoria.

-Bueno…está bien. Después del partido nos vemos entonces.

-Sí, después del partido nos vemos. ¿Tú vendrás al mío?

-Mi partido es el mismo día que el tuyo, no podré aunque sé que ganaréis.

-Cierto…Y vosotros también, aunque en la categoría masculina aún queda otro más.

-Así es. Pero tenemos toda la ventaja de momento a que seremos campeones. – sonó brevemente su celular y lo sacó del bolsillo. Lo miró y lo volvió a guardar – Es Pepe, dice que cómo se me ocurre tardar tanto, que si no recuerdo que hoy me toca hacer la cena y que ni se me ocurra escaquearme.

-Este Pepe…Creo que no confía ya en ti después de no haber hecho más de una vez tus tareas – rio – Eres un despistado muy sabiendo.

-¡Oye! – volvió a fingir enfado – Bueno, me voy, que si no creo yo que Pepe es capaz de arrestarme a la policía. Y además, tendrás cosas que hacer.

-Pues sí, tengo aún que ducharme, fíjate que tal cómo salí de los entrenamientos así vengo. Te veo mañana – ambos se despidieron.

A la mañana siguiente las integrantes de la selección japonesa se despertaron temprano, desayunaron y bajaron a entrenar; tenían que preparar el partido que jugarían a media mañana.

Durante las prácticas, Sanae estaba muy desconcentrada y despistada. Cuando le pasaban el balón no conseguía controlarlo bien y se le iba fuera del campo o se lo arrebataba una compañera.

El entrenador le llamó varias veces la atención diciéndole que tenía que concentrarse más, el equipo la necesitaba bien y no podía fallar. Sus compañeras se quedaron muy extrañadas, debido a que ella no solía fallar y mucho menos estar de ese ánimo.

Después de ello, puso todo su empeño en concentrarse, aparte de que no quería fallarle a sus compañeras, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta o se enterase del motivo por el que se encontraba así, sobretodo no quería que se enterara Mary.

Después del entrenamiento del Palmeiras, tanto Akatsuki como Anita salieron en dirección al lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo el partido de entrenamiento entre las selección alemana y japonesa, ya que no podían llegar antes debido a que al día siguiente se enfrentarían en el último encuentro de la Liga de la Serie A femenina, que si ganaban, serían campeonas del torneo.

-Mira allá llegó Akatsuki – dijo Yukari, quién estaba calentando con el grupo.

-Vale que no juegue con nosotras porque mañana tiene otros compromisos con su club, pero ya le vale llegar a estas horas – se quejó Kumi

-Ella llegó ahora porque tenía entrenamiento con su club. El entrenador le dio permiso de llegar un poco más tarde – se metió en la conversación Mary, enojada.

-Parece que se convirtió en una costumbre de que te metas en conversaciones ajenas.

-Punto uno, si no quieren que nadie se meta en sus conversaciones, no chillen de esa manera a los cuatro vientos, y punto dos, si es para criticar o decir lo que sea de mi amiga, me meto dónde sea.

-Mary eres muy fastidiosa, no deberías ser la capitana del equipo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y según tú quién sería la más indicada?

-Pues Sanae, por ejemplo – sentenció Kumi y Mary rio

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, yo soy la capitana porque soy la hermana de Tsubasa Ozora, ¿Sabéis quién es no? Ese que ha revolucionado el fútbol japonés, ese que ha hecho que Japón sea temida por los demás países.

-Te recordamos que nosotras también conocemos a Tsubasa, no hace falta que hables de él como si tú fueras la única que lo conoce. Hemos crecido con él.

-Y yo también – se encogió de hombros – Vosotras seréis sus amigas, pero sólo seréis eso, aunque alguna quiera ser algo más – eso último lo dijo mirando a Sanae, quién estaba detrás de sus dos amigas en silencio – Yo al menos soy su hermana y lo conozco mil veces mejor que vosotras.

-¿Sabes qué Mary? Pasamos de ti – se dieron media vuelta enojadas, cogiendo a Sanae del brazo mientras se alejaban al banquillo. En esto Akatsuki se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasó Mary, ya hiciste tus comentarios?

-Yo no hice nada malo, sólo dije verdades –a morena suspiró

-No tienes remedio…Venga anda, acerquémonos al banquillo, el entrenador está por dar instrucciones. – el entrenador les indicó lo que tenían que hacer y cómo y les dio unos cinco minutos de descanso antes del partido.

-Oye ¿Aquella que están en el banquillo alemán con una indumentaria deportiva diferente a la alemana es ella? – susurró Kumi a Yukari

-Creo que sí, que es ella. Tenemos que hacer lo que sea para que Tsubasa deje de estar con ella.

-Pero Yukari…Si se entera Sanae se puede enojar. O el propio Tsubasa, que piense que fue idea de Sanae y se enoje con ella y eso es exactamente lo contrario que queremos.

-Tienes razón Kumi, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer para que no estés así? Mírala no más para ver que encontrarse con Tsubasa ayer y averiguar que tiene pareja le cayó muy mal. Tenemos que hacer algo como amigas que somos.

-Claro que tenemos que hacer algo pero no así. Yo siempre soy la más alocada pero pienso que esto no hay que hacerlo de esa manera. Podríamos buscarle un novio.

-Uhm…Eso sí, creo que sería la mejor idea.

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto cuchillean? – se les acercó Sanae.

-Nada, nada, cosas nuestras

-Cuando traman algo es mejor temerles – dijo la chica a sus amigas para acto seguido salir al campo; el partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

Se hizo el sorteo de campo y balón y la selección alemana sacó de centro. El equipo japonés se defendía muy bien pero no pudo aguantar los contragolpes alemanes y acabaron encajando tres goles. Mary, sacando su orgullo muy descontenta de ir perdiendo por tanta diferencia, cogió el balón y se dirigió hacia la portería rival, driblando a cuanta jugadora alemana se le pusiera en el camino, marcando así el gol de la honra.

-Vaya, como se nota que tiene el gen Ozora ¿Eh?

-¿Pero qué dices Pepe?

-Que cómo se nota que es tu hermana, porque juega bastante bien.

-Sí, la verdad que yo también estoy sorprendido de cómo juega mi hermana, nunca la había visto ni pegarle una patada a un balón – confesó Tsubasa.

El partido concluyó con la victoria germana po ante la nipona. Anita salió del banquillo en busca de Mary, quién estaba mirando fijamente el balón aún dentro de la portería. Al dirigirse hacia el campo pasó por al lado de Sanae, quién la observaba con normalidad, mientras que la rubia movió su cabello cuando pasó por su lado, cosa que le sentó muy mal a Sanae.

-Ni te enojes por esa – dijo Yukari a sus espaldas que había visto ese gesto – Se nota que no te traga y eso es porque sabe que puedes ser competencia para ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que me ve "cómo su competencia"?

-Sabe que puedes quitarle a Tsubasa, por eso no eres de su agrado.

-No digas esas cosas Yukari, eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Y dale con los pies ni cabeza, me exasperas, siempre dices lo mismo cuando sabes que llevo razón

-No, no la llevas.

-¡Claro que sí! – miró hacia su alrededor, dándose cuenta que había levantado la voz un poco más de la cuenta y sus compañeras e incluso las jugadoras alemanas la estaban observando.

-Shh, no grites tanto

-Perdón, pero es verdad todo lo que te dije, así que tienes que intentarlo al menos – le guiñó el ojo - ¿Sabes que vino a ver el partido? – ella se sonrojó - ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

-Porque Mary va a acapararlo para él solita, y sino ya se encarga su novia de hacerlo.

-La novia ni caso le hizo, y creo yo que Mary se olvidó de acosar a su hermano, ya que está con Akatsuki.

-Oye Akatsuki – la llamó Mary – Quedé con mi hermano pero se me ocurrió la idea de ir a estar un rato juntas después de que quede con él, ya que dentro de poco se marcha a otra ciudad. ¿Qué te parece?

-Lo siento Mary, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Además tengo que estar pronto en mi casa porque mañana juego un partido – se disculpó la chica.

-Uhm, me huele a cuento chino. ¿Es que acaso quedaste con el novio? – ella se sonrojó

-¿Qué novio? Vaya cosas te imaginas Mary, yo no tengo novio.

-Puede que no tengas, pero bien que te sonrojaste cuando nombre "novio" así que me da a entender que te gusta alguien y bien te dije que cuando nos viéramos me tenías que contar todo con lujo de detalles.

-¿Y qué es lo que te tengo que contar? Que yo sepa no tengo nada que contarte – medio sonrió. En ese momento llegó Anita.

-Hola Mary, buen partido, aunque no hubo suerte. Seguro que el próximo partido lo hacéis mejor.

-Gracias, pero está claro que tu selección lleva más tiempo y está más coordinada y consolidada, aparte de que son muy buenas – confesó

-Exacto, seguro que cuando llevéis más tiempo os creceréis más, acabáis de empezar y es normal. Aparte de que las jugadoras de mi selección son todas jugadoras profesionales, vosotras aún no.

-Totalmente cierto. Ah, voy a hablar con mi hermano ¿Vienes? Es que Akatsuki dice que tiene cosas que hacer.

-Sí, ahora voy – se dirigió a la morena – Pero primero voy contigo hasta la puerta, que quiero decirle una cosa a mi hermano Carlos.

-¿Hermano Carlos? ¿Con que cosas que hacer no? – sacó una sonrisa pícara – Ya veo, sí que tienes cosas que hacer entonces… - la nombrada se sonrojó

-No es eso. Es que me dijo que quería comprarse un libro y que yo le asesorara…

-Sí, ya…Bueno, pues cuando quedemos que sepas que ya vas a tener que contarme otra cosita más.

-¡Mary! – Anita rio por el comentario – Bueno me voy, ya hablamos.

-Diviértete malvada – le guiñó el ojo – La cuestión es pasarla muy pero muy bien.

-¡Mary, que no va por ahí la cosa deja de decir todo eso! – exclamó de un color rojo intenso por la vergüenza que sentía ante los gritos de su amiga, mientras que Anita se iba con ella sin parar de reír.

-¡Carlos! – agitó la mano la rubia al divisar a su hermano.

-Escandalosa – murmuró - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te recuerdo que mi selección se acaba de enfrentar a la japonesa. Pero claro, como tú sólo te dedicas a quedar con mi amiga en vez de interesarte por mi vida. Bueno, sí, te interesas por mi vida privada no por mi vida normal – lo dijo ente medio enojada y bromeando.

-No te pases. No me refería a qué hacías aquí porque no sabía que estarías, sino por qué vienes.

-Oye, tranquilo, no tengo intención de arruinaros la cita, sólo quería decirte una breve cosa.

-¿Cita? – dijeron a la vez sonrojados.

-Ay, no se sonrojen, que es algo normal que queden juntos – comentó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – se le estaba agotando la paciencia con su hermana

-¡Ah, sí! Pues que en la mañana me llamó Taro y que venía en dos días, creo.  
-¿Qué pinta aquí Taro?  
-¿Quizá porque quiera ver a sus hermanos? – frunció el ceño – Bueno, os dejo parejita, y como te dijo Mary antes, disfrutad – les hizo un gesto con su mano en modo de despedida – Me voy a buscar a Tsubasa  
-Tú cuidadito ¿Eh? – advirtió su hermano  
-Que sí, que sí…Pero ustedes tengan cuidadito también – guiñó su ojo  
-¡Vale ya! – exclamaron los dos sonrojados a más no poder ante lo que Anita y antes Mary le habían dicho.

Continuará.

 **Haydee Patricia gracias por seguirme tan fielmente! :D jiji, sí, te otorgo ser mi fan number one jejejee. ¿Odias a mi personaje? Entonces prepárate porque lo odiarás más aún jajaja, ya irás viendo el por qué jajaja :P pero no me abandones! xD**

 **Gracias por vuestros reviews! ^^ vuelvo a decir que me hacen mucha ilusión que me sigáis en el fic**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII.**

Tsubasa bajó de las gradas hacia el campo en busca de su hermana, pero antes de dirigirse a ella se acercó a las chicas, entre ellas, Sanae.

-Hola chicas, jugaron muy bien, aunque tuvieron mala suerte – dijo sinceramente

-Gracias. Si buscas a tu hermana está allí en el banquillo – señaló hacia atrás con mala gana Kumi

-Ya lo sé. Iba a buscarla pero primero quería felicitarlas por el juego – estaba un poco desconcertado por el trato hacia él - ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué tiene que ocurrir?

-No sé, siento cierta hostilidad hacia mí ¿Puedo saber el motivo? – quiso saber.

-Pregúntale a Sanae. Vamos Yukari – cogió a su amiga del brazo y se marcharon.

-¿Qué hice mal? – le preguntó a la castaña

-No les hagas caso, están un poco molestas por haber perdido – trató de disculparse, también, para que en el fondo no supiera el motivo.

-Ni que yo fuera del equipo rival – se encogió de hombros, pero sonriendo – Por cierto, aunque se perdieron ¿Les gustó la ciudad?

-Ah, sí, claro. Tampoco es que disfrutemos mucho de los lugares, ya que estábamos más preocupadas por intentar volver, pero de lo poco que visitamos, sí, nos gustó.

-Me alegro de que te gustara. Ya si tenéis tiempo de poder visitar las playas… ¡Son magníficas! – dijo emocionado. – Aunque hay muchos lugares culturales a los que no se pueden dejar de ir.

-Vaya…En todo este tiempo parece que no sólo te dedicaste a jugar futbol, sino también a visitar muchos lugares de la ciudad.

-Bueno sí, también en parte se debe a la hermana de Misaki, que le gusta mucho esas cosas.

-Ya veo… - la cara de Sanae cambió un poco. - ¿Y llevas mucho de novio con la hermana de Misaki? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Eh? No mucho. El tiempo exacto no recuerdo, nunca fui bueno para las fechas. ¿Por qué?

-No, no, sólo por saber. – intentó que no se notara su curiosidad. En ese instante llegó Mary, tan inoportuna como siempre.

-¡Hermano! – se enganchó de su cuello - ¿Me viste jugar?

-Claro, lástima que no ganarais – intentaba aflojar el agarre de la loca de su hermana

-Pues sí… Pero esto acaba de empezar, una derrota no cae mal a nadie, al contrario, sirve para mejorar

-Así se habla – sonrió, ya que vio cómo su hermana ponía sus propias palabras en sus labios. – Por cierto ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Esto…verás hermanito…venía para decirte que si podemos quedar un poco más tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora por qué? Sabes que más tarde tengo que irme a otra ciudad para jugar mañana un partido de Liga y que por eso quedamos después de que tú jugaras – le recordaba.

-Y ya sé…Pero es que se me presentó algo y…

-Sabes que no me gusta que des queden conmigo justo en el último momento – comentó medio molesto por el desplante de su hermana.

-Lo sé, y perdóname, pero es que Anita se encuentra mal y…

-¿Anita? Pero si se ve que está perfectamente – la señaló, ya que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Que justo le estaba diciendo a mi hermano que no podía quedar con él porque te sentías indispuesta.

-¿Qué yo qué? – preguntó desconcertada, pero su amiga le dio un pisotón - ¡Ay! Eh… Sí, me siento un poco mareada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – se preocupó Tsubasa

-No te preocupes, ya la acompaño yo, y así conozco su casa. Y cómo tú tienes que marcharte más tarde así no te entretengo mucho. ¿Sabes? Creo que estaremos una semana en vez de un fin de semana, ya que por lo visto hay programados dos partidos más.

-Ya veo…

-Así que te robaré otro día. Bueno, nos vamos, será mejor que te recuestes un poco – apenas le dejó a su hermano despedirse de su amiga, ya que la jaló del brazo.

-Mi hermana a veces me desconcierta. ¿Tanto lía para quedar conmigo hoy y ahora me desplanta de esta manera?

-Es un poco alocada… - susurró Sanae, que aún seguía ahí.

-Esto…Va a sonar un poco a "plan b" pero… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-Tengo que asearme y demás, acabo de jugar un partido – sonrió sonrojada.

-Eh…Cierto. ¿Te espero a que termines entonces?

-¿No se enfadará tu novia si se entera que sales con otra chica?

-No tiene por qué enojarse, somos amigos ¿No? – esa frase se le clavó en el pecho a Sanae. Estaba claro que sólo la veía como una amiga, sólo eso.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, nada, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada por el juego – mintió

-Ah…Si es así no te apetecerá mucho salir, creo que hice mal en decirte entonces.

-Claro que no, con gusto acepto tu invitación – se apresuró a responder

-¿De verdad? ¿No te pongo en un compromiso?

-Para nada, en serio. ¿Te veo en cuarenta y cinco minutos?

-Perfecto, aquí te espero – la chica le hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejó hacia los vestuarios. En ese momento, unas palmadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien Don Juan, sabes que te puedes meter en un problema si Anita te ve en compañía de esa chica ¿Verdad? – le dijo a sus espaldas Pepe.

-Me asustaste, idiota. ¿Y por qué tendría que enojarse? Es mi amiga.

-Puede que sea tu amiga, pero para ella no es más que competencia – comentó.

-¿Competencia? – no entendía.

-Son mujeres, las mujeres se enojan con sólo ver a una chica al lado de su pareja. Aún te queda mucho por aprender…

-Cállate Pepe – dijo entre dientes - ¿Dónde está Pepe?

-¿A mi tocayo? Se quedó embobado viendo a una japonesa por allá y que ahora nos encontrábamos en la puerta. Uhm…creo que me voy a buscar a una chica yo también.

-Mientras no te sobrepases ni le faltes el respeto a esa chica.

-Tranquilo, no soy un depravado ni nada por el estilo ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Ya sé, ya sé…Sólo te recordaba.

-Mary ¿Se puede saber por qué me hiciste decir que me encontraba mal? Si no querías quedar con tu hermano yo sí quería – se quejó la chica.

-Calla, es que resulta que se me ocurrió seguir a Akatsuki en la cita con tu hermano ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Y para eso me haces despedirme de mi Tsuby? No, yo no tengo interés por lo que hace mi hermano. No voy a andar siguiéndolo por la calle en modo espía.

-¡Venga ya! No me digas que no es divertido seguir a Akatsuki y a tu hermano – le puso cara de pena.

-Está bien…Ya que no voy a estar con mi Tsuby, al menos hagamos algo divertido…Venga, vamos.

-¡Eso es! – exclamó contenta.

-Mary ¿Es que no te vas a dar una ducha antes y cambiarte el uniforme? – le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Eh…Es verdad – empezó a reír – No tardo, no te vayas a ir.

-Que no…Pero venga, date prisa – la chica asintió y salió corriendo a los vestuarios. – Sino poco vamos a poder espiar.

Sanae entró a los vestuarios contenta, o por lo menos, en parte. Había quedado con Tsubasa, ellos dos solos, sin su entrometida hermana de por medio o su querida noviecita. Sus amigas, al verla le preguntaron qué era lo que la traía de esa forma.

-Parece que algo bueno pasó, por la cara que traes. ¿Qué sucedió con Tsubasa?

-¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo con Tsubasa?

-Porque sólo algo que tenga que ver con Tsubasa te tendría contenta y con esa cara de felicidad – sentenció Yukari.

-Vale ya con tanto Tsubasa – empezó a decir Kumi – Su hermana se acerca a los vestuarios y no es cuestión de que le vaya con el cuento a su cuñadita.

-Cierto… - durante todo el tiempo que Mary estuvo en los vestuarios las tres amigas se mantuvieron calladas, disimulando hasta que se marchara. Una vez que se fue, no sin antes echarles una mirada de extrañeza, ya que las notaba muy raras, siguieron hablando. – Bueno Sanae ¿Y qué pasó con Tsubasa?

-Pues… ¡Quedé con él ahora! – exclamó emocionada.

-¿Ahora? ¿No que tenía la tarde para su hermana?

-Así es, pero por lo visto la novia se sintió mal y Mary la acompañó a su casa y pues Tsubasa me dijo que si quería acompañarlo en el tiempo que le queda de estar aquí.

-¿El tiempo que le queda?

-Es que más tarde se va con su equipo para otra ciudad, mañana tiene partido – le explicó a sus amigas.

-Ah…Pues ya sabes entonces, aprovecha mucho ya que no hay moros en la costa. ¿Le vas a decir tus sentimientos?

-¿Para qué Kumi?

-¿Pues para qué va a ser? – frunció el ceño.

-Os recuerdo que quedó conmigo en modo de amiga, sólo eso. Y que él tiene novia.

-Una novia que se sintió indispuesta y que ni se molestó en cuidar de ella por lo que se ve – comentó Yukari.

-Que no hay excusas Sanae, que la novia se sintiera mal es lo mejor que le pudo pasar, porque mira qué poco tardó en quedar contigo… - sonrió – Toma, échate este perfume, lo volverás loco.

-¡Ay, dejadme ya! Sois muy malas, jugáis conmigo haciéndome creer que Tsubasa siente algo por mí cuando eso no es cierto.

-¡Es que sí es cierto! – exclamaron las dos – Sólo que Tsubasa no se da cuenta.

-Bueno ya, me marcho – dejó a sus amigas con la palabra en la boca y se marchó. Tanto Yukari como Kumi se miraron con miradas cómplices, sabiendo que su amiga no quería ilusionarse por tal cosa, aunque ellas aseguraban que Tsubasa sí sentía algo por ella.

Mary y Anita salieron del estadio en busca de Akatsuki y Santana. Tardaron un poco en encontrarlos, ya que hacía un rato de que ellos se habían marchado. Los siguieron varias calles más abajo esperando cualquier tipo de afecto o cariño, cualquier gesto que les mostrase algún tipo de cariño, pero nada. Los dos chicos iban hablando animadamente, pero siempre con la mirada fija hacia el frente y girando el rostro de vez de en cuando. Se detuvieron para entrar en una librería.

-No me puedo creer que al final sea cierto que sólo le acompañó para asesorarle sobre un libro – se enojó Mary.

-¿Por qué estás enojada? Ya te dije que no debíamos seguirlos… - se quejó Anita, sentada detrás de una farola, mientras su amiga, estaba de pie también detrás, metiéndose en el papel con una gorra y una gabardina para que fuera más "difícil" reconocerla. – Y podrías dejar de hacer el ridículo en mitad de la calle, no paran de mirarnos con caras extrañas.

-¿Yo haciendo el ridículo? ¿Pero qué ridículo? – se ofendió

-Hombre…con esas pintas tú me dirás – arqueó las cejas – Ni que fueras una espía secreta.

-Shh, sí soy una espía secreta, ya que no se pueden enterar de que los estamos espiando.

-Rectifico, estás espiando, yo estoy ya aburrida de seguirlos para nada. Y pensar que por tu tontería de plan no estoy ahora con mi Tsuby…

-Deja de quejarte, si vas a estar con él cualquier otro momento. Mira, mira, ya salieron de la librería.

-Vaya, qué gran descubrimiento – dijo con ironía mientras jugueteaba con una ramita que había en el suelo.

-Gracias por acompañarme, la verdad que soy un poco indeciso en esto de comprarme un libro.

-De nada – sonrió – A veces suele suceder. Sobre todo cuando ya leíste tantos tipos.

-Bueno…Yo más bien es que no suelo leer mucho, más bien era una excusa para que me acompañaras – esa revelación hizo que la chica se sonrojara. – Esto… ¿Quieres que nos paremos a tomarnos un helado?

-Eh…Claro – atinó a contestar. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una heladería, dónde se sentaron y pidieron su helado.

-¡Vaya! Y ahora siguen caminando.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó afligida Anita.

-Vamos, levanta, que se sentaron en aquella heladería y desde aquí ni veo bien y mucho menos oigo.

-¿Me vas a hacer levantarme? – la mirada de su amiga hizo que se levantara de golpe – Está bien, está bien, ya me levanto. Pero quiero advertirte que si nos cachan es sólo tu culpa.

-Que sí… - se acercaron a ellos y se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto. - ¿Qué estarán diciendo?

-Que somos unas auténticas idiotas. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Deja de quejarte, si lo sé no te digo nada.

-Hubiera sido un gran acierto.

-¡Mira, mira, tu hermano la está besando! – la rubia se levantó de golpe.

-¿En serio? ¿A ver?

-¡Já! Es mentira. Mira, la que se quejaba y mira qué rápido se levanta para curiosear –a inquirió.

-Idiota, me hiciste levantarme con lo a gusto que estaba sentada – se volvió a quejar.

-¡Bah! Eh, no te vuelvas a sentar, ya se levantaron, no se van a parar a terminar de tomarse el helado. Vamos.

Los dos caminaron de vuelta a casa de la chica, mientras se terminaban cada uno su helado.

-¿Y de qué te lo pediste? – le preguntó, para romper un poco el silencio incómodo que había.

-Es de mora, mi sabor favorito. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Cierto…como su color indica…Pues me llamó la atención este de fresa y nubes, _Hello Kitty_ se llama. – se sonrojó por el cierto nombre – Más bien este helado le pega a mi hermana, con lo cursi que es, pero me gustan las nubes y…

-Uhm, tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Y sabe bien? – le dijo rápidamente, ya que el chico se sentía avergonzado por el famoso nombre del sabor del helado.

-Eh…Pues sí, está rico. ¿Quieres probarlo? – ella asintió y él le dio a probar con su pequeña cucharilla.

-Vaya que sí está rico. Y las nubes se derriten en la boca… ¿Quieres probar el de mora?

-¿En serio?

-Claro, tú me diste de probar del tuyo. A ver, abre la boca, tampoco es tan vergonzosa la situación – dijo con naturalidad. Santana medio avergonzado probó el helado, que aunque estaba bien rico no le importó para nada el sabor, ya que en ese instante estaba más entretenido mirando los ojos de la chica.

-¡Ay qué romántico! Le dio a probar de su helado.

-Mary, te emocionas con mucha facilidad. – Anita estaba aburrida, no le interesaba para nada la vida amorosa de su hermano, aunque esa chica se tratase de su mejor amiga. Y no era por desprecio ni nada por el estilo, sólo porque en parte le daba vergüenza observar a su hermano en situaciones amorosas.

-Venga, deja de tener esa cara de amargada sólo porque no estás ahora con mi hermano.

-No es eso idiota, sólo que estoy aburrida ya, y cansada. Y por si no lo recuerdas, yo mañana juego un partido y tengo que estar descansada y tú me estás haciendo agotarme.

-Uy, será de lo que estás de pie, porque llevas todo el tiempo ahí sentada. Además, los porteros no tienen que matarse a correr, así que tampoco pongas eso de excusa.

-Bueno ya, ¿Vas a seguir espiando o nos vamos?

-Sí, ya sigo… ¡Ah! – exclamó, lo que hizo que Anita se levantara de golpe

-¿Qué pasó, qué pasó? – su amiga se puso a reír. - ¿De qué te ríes Mary?

-De cómo reaccionaste. No pasó nada, era para molestarte – seguía riendo.

-De verdad que eres muy tonta, Mary, me haces levantarme nuevamente en vano. Y deja de ser tan escandalosa, nos van a descubrir – le regañó.

-¿Quién os va a descubrir? – la voz las hizo girarse muy lentamente, encontrándose justamente con las personas que no debían descubrirlas. Y es que, con tanto jaleo y tonterías de Mary, habían llamado la atención de Santana y Akatsuki, quiénes las miraban con ojos acusadores.

Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9

**Se pone interesante la cosa… :P A ver qué pasa xD y bueno…** **Aidee Amor** **vas a seguir odiando cada vez más a mi personaje jajaja y gracias por seguirme ^^**

 **Capítulo IX**

Tsubasa y Sanae se habían ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. El chico le estaba enseñando los lugares más famosos de la ciudad. Sanae estaba encantada de poder estar con él a solas aunque fuera de "guía turístico".

Después de estar un buen rato enseñándole todos los lugares, acabaron en las puertas del estadio del Sao Paulo, acordándose así Tsubasa que tenía que partir con el equipo en una hora y media, cosa que se le había olvidado totalmente.

-¿Este es el estadio de tu equipo? Vaya, es muy grande.

-Ay… - Sanae lo miró con rareza – Se me pasó el tiempo y no me di cuenta que en hora y media tengo que irme con el equipo.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debería haber aceptado sabiendo que te tenías que ir – se disculpó apenada.

-¿Qué? No, no. No te disculpes, la culpa fue mía por ser tan despistado.

-Tranquilo, si quieres me voy para el hotel, creo que sé llegar y así tú puedes ir a por tus cosas.

-¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejar que vuelvas sola al hotel? De eso nada.

-¿Pero y entonces?

-Se me ocurrió una cosa. Si quieres pasamos por mi apartamento, recojo mis cosas, te suelto en el hotel y salgo de vuelta para acá – explicó.

-Está bien, pero darás mucha vuelta ¿No?

-No te preocupes, si de todas maneras tengo que volver para acá, por andar un poquito más no me pasará nada – le dedicó una sonrisa. - ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro – dudó primero, pero finalmente aceptó. Una vez llegaron al apartamento se percató de que Pepe no estaba allí, pero aún no se había ido con el equipo porque sus cosas aún seguían en la casa. Le dejó pasar primero a ella y cerró la puerta. – Es bonito tu apartamento.

-Gracias. No es gran cosa, ya que para nosotros dos es suficiente y tampoco es que esté muy decorado, ya que eso no es nuestro fuerte. – ella se rio - ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque es lo que diría cualquier hombre que viviera solo o con otro amigo, que la decoración no es su fuerte.

-Malvada – rio con ella – Aunque es la verdad. Siéntate mientras y ponte cómoda, yo voy a preparar mis cosas.

-Está bien.

-¡Ay! – gritó Tsubasa desde la habitación. Sanae se asustó y fue corriendo a ver qué le había sucedido.

-¿Tsubasa qué te pasó? – entró en la habitación y se lo encontró en el suelo debajo de bastante ropa - ¿Pero qué hiciste con la ropa?

-Es que esta mañana solté la ropa en el armario pero no la coloqué bien y se me olvidó que debía abrirlo despacito y se cayó toda.

-No tienes remedio Tsubasa, siempre serás igual de descuidado y despistado – reía

-No te burles de mí – infló sus mofletes fingiendo enfado.

-Vale ya, lo siento, es que te ves muy chistoso así. Ya te ayudo – se acercó a él, pero sus pies se enredaron con la ropa que había en el suelo, cayendo encima de Tsubasa. – Lo siento yo…

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? – no se había percatado de la situación en la que se encontraba hasta que vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Sanae, sonrojándose él también. – Espera, que te ayudo – intentó levantarse con ella encima, cayendo ahora los nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez él encima de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin saber por qué su primer instinto fue ese, la besó. Sanae se quedó sorprendida y ni siquiera reaccionó, pero la dulce boca de Tsubasa la invitaba a corresponderle y finalmente lo hizo. Le correspondía a cada beso, a cada caricia y la ropa empezó a sobrar.

Posó una de sus manos en el vientre de la chica y fue subiendo lentamente mientras le levantaba la blusa que traía. Cuando ninguno de los tenía ya uso de razón y estaba concienciado a entregarse al otro, se oyeron unas llaves y una puerta abriéndose.

-¿Tsubasa estás aquí? – preguntó Pepe desde la sala – Tenemos que darnos prisa, que tenemos que irnos. ¿Pero dónde estás? – los chicos se separaron bruscamente al oírlo y, después de unos segundos mirándose fijamente, se levantaron todo lo rápido que pudieron.

-Eh, sí Pepe, estoy aquí – carraspeó, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Por su parte, Sanae se colocaba bien la blusa y el cabello, sonrojada como semáforo. Para disimular se puso a ayudarlo a recoger la ropa que seguía esparcida por el suelo.

-Aquí estás. Ah, estás acompañado – le echó una mirada indicándole "¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?"

-Sí, creo que no os conocéis. Ella es Sanae, mi amiga de la infancia. Él es Pepe, mi compañero de apartamento y de equipo, aparte de un gran amigo.

-Hola, soy Sanae, encantada- sólo respondió.

-Es un placer. ¿Y qué hacían aquí en la habitación? ¿Y toda esa ropa? ¿Es que interrumpí algo?

-No desvaríes Pepe, es que fui a coger mis cosas y como esta mañana metí la ropa de mal manera en el armario al abrirlo se cayó toda – desvió la vista hacia dicha ropa.

-Ya veo. Bueno, voy a coger yo mis cosas, que hay que irse pronto, os dejo mientras parejita, portaos bien.

-Pepe, ese comentario está de más – se quejó.

-Bueno, yo mejor os dejo preparar las cosas, debo irme – dijo una avergonzada Sanae.

-No, espera. – la sujetó de la mano, haciendo que la chica se ponga más sonrojada aún, él al darse cuenta la soltó rápidamente también sonrojado - Si ya vamos a salir, Pepe y yo te acompañamos.

-Bueno, vale...Os dejo que preparéis las cosas, voy mientras a la sala.

Mary y Anita se sólo atinaban a mirarse entre ellas y mirar a las dos personas que estaban enfrente de ellas. Lo que se había convertido en algo divertido para una y algo aburrido para la otra, ahora se iba a convertir en algo movidito para las dos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí? – se cruzó de brazos Santana

-Bueno, esto…Que lo explique Anita – la empujó y ella se puso detrás.

-¿Yo por qué si la idea fue tuya? – se quejó.

-Me da igual de quién fue la idea, la cosa es que me estáis agotando la paciencia y aún no sé por qué nos estáis siguiendo.

-¿Siguiendo? ¿Quién está siguiendo a quién? – tragó saliva Mary – Nosotras sólo paseábamos ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué vas así vestida? – inquirió Akatsuki a su amiga ante su extraña vestimenta.

-Tenía frío.

¿Frío con 25 grados? – arqueó una ceja Santana.

-Pues sí ¿Vale? En Japón hace más frío que aquí – trató de defenderse.

-En todo caso estos 25 grados para ti serían puro calor ¿No crees? En vez de frío – Touché. Llevaba toda la razón.

-Si es que ya podías haber elegido otra excusa mejor, con esa te has delatado tú sola – murmuró Anita.

-Entonces qué, ¿Nos decís de una vez por qué diablos nos estabais siguiendo? – volvió a insistir el brasileño.

-La idea fue de Mary, quiso que os siguiéramos para ver vuestra cita.

-¡Oye! No me acuses sólo a mí.

-¿Cita? Ya os dijimos que no era una cita, sólo iba a asesorarle en un libro.

-Ya lo vimos – dijo como si nada la chica Ozora – Y vaya cita más sosa, podrías haberla cogido al menos de la mano ¿No?

-¡Mary cállate, no era una cita!

-Bueno, ya está todo dicho. Disculpad a esta cabeza loca – le sujetó la cabeza para que se inclinara disculpándose – Nosotras ya nos íbamos ¿Verdad Mary?

-¡Claro! – chocó sus manos – Voy a irme a despedir a mi hermano ¿Tú vienes verdad?

-Por supuesto, yo te acompaño – pero Carlos las sujetó a ambas de sus brazos para que no se movieran del lugar

-¿Me vieron cara de tonto o qué? – murmuró entre dientes. – Son un par de metiches ¿Es que acaso tenían complejo de espía o qué?

-Esto…No lo volveremos a hacer, ya hemos comprobado que vuestras citas son puro aburrimiento.

-Mary hablas de más – le dijo a su amiga – Bueno Carlos déjanos irnos ¿Sí?

-Está bien…Pero lo mismo que tú me obligaste a que no me meta en tu vida, te ordeno que dejes la mía en paz ¿Te quedó claro?

-Uy, qué miedo. Por una vez que me meto…para veinte o así que te metiste tú.

-Bueno ya, vámonos Anita – las dos se despidieron con la mano y se fueron calle abajo, pero Mary se detuvo y volvió a hacia ellos.

-Por cierto Santana, cuñis, a ver si ahora que ya no os espiaremos le das de una vez un beso – le guiñó el ojo y fue a alcanzar a su amiga. Los dos susodichos se sonrojaron.

-Las cosas que tiene esta mujer, lo raro que con lo alocada que es congenie con mi hermano Taro.

-Quizá congenian porque son totalmente diferentes, y los polos opuestos se atraen.

-Cierto, los polos opuestos se atraen…Eso queda en que también podemos congeniar nosotros ¿No?

-¿Nosotros por qué? No siempre esa frase es cierta ¿Sabes?

-¿Y por qué no? Tal vez puede que sí y lo que pasa es que tú no quieres que así sea – habían seguido caminando hasta llegar al portal dónde vivía Akatsuki.

-Qué seguro estás ¿No?

-Tengo mis motivos – dijo muy convencido.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué motivos? – sin decir palabra alguna, la sujetó del mentón y la atrajo hacia él, plantándole un dulce beso, se podría decir un poco exigente también, en los labrios. La chica ni se separó de él ni se opuso, sólo le correspondió. Una vez se separó, le dijo:

-A estos, por ejemplo. Me permitiste que te diera un beso, así que eso quiere decir que aunque sea muy muy al fondo, algo hay – le guiñó el ojo – Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde. Gracias por asesorarme en el libro, seguro que esto hace que me lo lea con más ganas aún.

-¿Cómo se atreve? – susurró sonrojada mientras veía como el chico se alejaba. – Me había pillado por sorpresa…

Por el camino hasta el hotel ni Tsubasa y mucho menos Sanae decían palabra alguna, sólo el silencio era roto por Pepe, quién no paraba de hablar y señalarle cada lugar por el que pasaban muy eufórico.

-Pepe ya, eres un pesado. Se le ve en la cara que está agobiada contigo – dijo Tsubasa.

-¿En serio? Ay, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. Sólo que me hace mucha ilusión poder mostrarle a alguien mi ciudad – explicó.

-No, para nada me molestó, es más me encanta la ciudad y me alegra poder conocerla un poco – respondió sinceramente.

-Conmigo fue igual cuando yo llegué aquí. Así que no te asustes, es su forma de ser.

-Es verdad. Y eso que al principio fui muy esaborío con él – recordaba mientras reía. - ¿Entonces ustedes se conocen desde pequeños?

-Así es, y ella también fue muy esaboría conmigo – dijo Tsubasa.

-Eso no es verdad. Así no fue – se defendió Sanae.

-¿Ah sí? Si es que a primera vista caes mal a la gente – se reía con más ganas Pepe.

-¡Oye! Son muy malos conmigo, en serio – en ese momento una voz hizo que los tres fijaran su vista hacia el frente, dónde dos chicas rubias estaban delante de ellos, una de ella con cara de extrañeza y la otra con cara de enojo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No te ibas con el equipo? – preguntó enojada Anita.

-Sí, es que estábamos acompañando a Sanae al hotel y ya nosotros nos volvíamos al estadio – explicó Tsubasa, aunque algo nervioso.

-Ah, ¿Y qué haces con ella?

-Pues…

-Pues resulta que Sanae quería conocer el estadio dónde jugamos y yo la llevé a que lo visitara – habló Pepe, tratando de proteger a su amigo de un enojo seguro.

-No, Pepe, gracias. Yo la invité a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, la otra vez se perdió y apenas pudo visitar los lugares. – confesó

-¿Y para qué la invitas? – le reprochó su hermana.

-Porque sí. Además, las dos bien que se fueron, que por cierto ¿Qué hacen en la calle y tú así vestida?

-Tuvimos que salir. Y lo de la vestimenta es una larga historia.

-Entonces ya te encuentras mejor, por lo que veo

-Se podría decir que sí – dijo de mala gana. Miró su reloj de muñeca – Tsuby, se te hace tarde, ya deberían estar de camino a estadio.

-Cierto, llegaremos tarde y el entrenador puede tomar represalias – se medio preocupó Pepe.

-No se preocupen, nosotras acompañamos a Sanae y así ustedes pueden irse ya – sugirió Mary

-¿Vosotras? ¿Seguro?

-Seguro. De todas maneras yo tengo que ir hacia el hotel, asique ya no se iría sola en el camino ¿No creen? – Anita miró a su amiga con mala cara, lo último que le apetecía es acompañar a esa chica.

-¿Seguro que no harás de las tuyas Mary?

-¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Claro que no! – se ofendió

-Bueno está bien. ¿No te importa irte con ella al hotel, Sanae?

-Para nada, no te preocupes. Que tengáis buen partido y ganéis.

-Gracias. – Anita se acercó a Tsubasa.

-Tú y yo mañana hablamos. Bueno, mañana no, pasado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien – él tragó saliva temiéndose lo peor. – Que ganéis el partido de mañana, adiós Pepe.

-Adiós – atinó a decir el chico.

-Hermano, te metiste en una buena – le susurró en el oído – Mucha suerte para mañana.

Las tres chicas empezaron a caminar calle abajo en dirección al hotel. El ambiente estaba tenso, muy tenso. Ninguna decía nada, hasta que Anita fue la primera en hablar, pero precisamente no para mantener una charla amigable.

-Muy bien, puede que seas la amiga de la infancia de Tsubasa, pero él es mi novio ¿Oíste? Mi novio. Por lo que te prohíbo que te le vuelvas a acercar ¿Queda claro?

-Mira, tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada ¿Entiendes? Ya sé que es tu novio pero él es mi amigo y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a acercarme a él. – la enfrentó

-Podrías acercarte a él si fueras con intenciones de amiga, pero está claro que estás enamorada de él. ¿Pero sabes qué? Él nunca se enamoraría de una chica tan insignificante como tú – dijo con desprecio.

-¿Pero quién te crees tú para poder posicionarte por encima de los demás? Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme acercarme a Tsubasa. Además, si él se acerca a mí tú no puedes obligarle.

-Claro que puedo, soy su novia, cosa que tú no pasas ni de amiga. ¿Qué pena verdad? Pobre…seguro que llevas toda la vida enamorada de él y él pasando olímpicamente de tus sentimientos… - hizo pucheros, fingiendo llorar.

-Si Tsubasa está contigo es seguro porque tú le habrás obligado, porque como veo que se te da muy bien amenazar a los demás…Porque dudo mucho que esté contigo porque te quiera.

-Claro que me quiere – respondió enojada.

-Bueno ya – intervino Mary. Sanae no era precisamente su amiga, pero no quería un escándalo público, y tal y como estaba la conversación, no tardarían mucho en llegar a algo peor que discutir – Recordad que estamos en plena calle. Anita, mejor yo acompaño a Sanae al hotel, tú mejor márchate a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde y tienes que estar descansada para el partido de mañana.

-¿Pero de qué parte estás tú?

-Siempre de la tuya, pero no quiero un escándalo público. Tranquila, a ella ya le ha quedado bien claro que Tsubasa es tuyo, no tiene nada que hacer.

-Eso es cierto. Bueno, me marcho porque estoy cansada y encima no tengo ganas de discutir con personas _non gratas_. En fin, ya nos vemos mañana Mary, que tengas cuidado al volver al hotel.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Mañana iré a verte al partido, yo tengo día libre porque jugué hoy, así que estoy deseando verte en acción.

-Me encantará que vengas. Nos vemos mañana pues – se despidió de su amiga y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Sanae.

-Bueno Sanae, espero que te quedara claro que no tienes nada que hacer con mi hermano ¿Verdad?

-¿Tú también me estás amenazando? Que sepas que no me dais para nada de miedo.

-Allá tú. Y no te estoy amenazando, sólo te estoy diciendo que mi hermano no te quiere, olvídalo ya ¿No te parecen suficientes años de que no te hiciera caso como para seguir amándolo? Sólo te seguirás haciendo daño.

-¿Ahora me das consejos de amiga? – arqueó una ceja.

-No te confundas, no soy tu amiga. Te dije eso por tu bien, si no quieres problemas con Anita, básicamente. – al fin llegaron al hotel – Bueno, cada una a su camino, adiós.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Sanae llegó a la habitación, encontrándose con unas ilusionadas amigas, mirándole fijamente, deseando que les contara todo lo que había pasado en su paseo con Tsubasa.

-¿Qué les pasó a ustedes con esa cara? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bien lo sabes ¿Qué pasó con ese paseo con Tsubasa

-¿Es que tenía que pasar algo?

-Podría haber pasado ¡Venga, cuéntanos Sanae! ¿Hablaron? ¿Te dijo algo con respecto a sus sentimientos? ¿Se los confesaste tú? ¿Te besó? ¿Te cogió de la mano? – empezaron a avasallarle con preguntas.

-Ya que van a ser tan metiches me podrían decir las preguntas de a una ¿No creen? – dijo con cara divertida.

-Está bien, pues empieza por la primera, nosotras te escuchamos.

-Pues hablar, hablamos bien poco, ya saben que Tsubasa no es de mucho dar conversación. Estuvimos visitando varios lugares y el estadio donde juega su equipo. Como no se acordó hasta que no vio el estadio que tenía que irse con el equipo, pues fuimos a su casa a que recogiera sus cosas.

-¿No me digas que pasó algo en su casa? – la interrumpió Kumi. Sanae se sonrojó.

-Bueno…más o menos pasó algo – se tomó unos segundos para calmar entre su alegría y su vergüenza antes de contarles a sus amigas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Mira tú el lento, el que parece que no entiende del tema. ¡Y encima con novia!

-Entonces ustedes dos…

-¡Para nada! Su amigo Pepe llegó en ese momento – se apresuró a decir – Además, si hubiera llegado a más le hubiera dicho que no.

-¿Y por qué no Sanae? Pero si podía ser con Tsubasa. La verdad que no te entiendo.

-Él tiene novia y no voy a hacer nada con alguien que tenga.

-¡Pero por favor! ¿Qué más dará eso? Si iba a suceder es porque él quería.

-Puede que él quisiera porque en ese momento le apeteciera, o por simple juego, pensando que podía estar con dos a la vez. Y yo no me presto a eso – dijo convencida.

-¿Entonces piensas que él hizo ya algo con la novia?

-Kumi, esas preguntas están de más. ¿A nosotras qué nos interesa qué hace con ella? Además, supongo que será más que obvio.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema-

-Última pegunta, Sanae ¿Hablaron después de lo que sucedió?

-Para nada. Llegó su amigo y me iban a acompañar hasta aquí, pero en ese momento llegó su hermana y la novia.

-¡Org! Qué inoportuna es siempre esta chica. ¿Y pasó algo con ellos?

-Pues más o menos Mary se las ingenió para que ellos se marcharan y quedarme así yo sola con ellas, cosa que aprovechó la querida novia para amenazarme.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo la muy…? – Kumi echaba humo por las orejas.

-¿Ves cómo te dije que te veía como su competencia? – afirmó Yukari - ¿Qué te dijo?

-Sólo que me prohíbe acercarme a Tsubasa.

-Más te vale no hacerle caso alguno.

-Tranquilas, le dije claramente que ella no es nadie para prohibirme tal cosa. Me dijo que avisada quedaba y se marchó para su casa, porque mañana tenía partido. Mary me dijo que le hiciera caso, total, si su hermano pasa de mí.

-Bueno, eso de pasar de ti parece que no mucho… - sonrió Yukari.

-Ya está, tú pasa de ellas y ya, quédate con lo medio que pasó con Tsubasa.

-Exacto. Por cierto ¿Vamos mañana al partido ese? A lo mejor está Tsubasa.

-No estará. Partió esta tarde a otra ciudad ya que su partido es mañana ¿Recuerdan?

-Allí no se nos perdió nada, Yukari. ¿Para qué vamos a ir a verla precisamente a ella?

-Uhm…visto así sí. Pero tengo curiosidad qué tan buena portera es como ponen los medios deportivos.

-Pues sí, un poco de curiosidad también tengo yo ¿Qué dices Sanae?

-Bueno, por distraernos un rato…El partido es por la tarde y la tenemos libre.

-¡Bien! – exclamaron sus amigas.

Tsubasa iba distraído mirando a través de la ventanilla. Se notaba que la cabeza la tenía en otro lugar. Su amigo Pepe. Preocupado se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Tsubasa? Te noto extraño desde que salimos.

-¿Quién yo? Para nada ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy extraño?

-Por favor, mírate. La cabeza no la tienes de momento en el mismo lugar dónde tienes el cuerpo. Te conozco bien. ¿Lo que te pasa tiene que ver con la chica de antes? Venga, cuéntamelo, soy tu amigo.

-Veo que no pararás hasta que te cuente – él negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que así era – Está bien… - le contó todo.

-Si llego a saber que interrumpo hubiera no entrado. Míralo, qué pillín.

-No digas eso Pepe, que la cosa se me fue de las manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te refieres a Anita?

-En parte, claro está. Primero, que estoy con ella y no debo hacerle esas cosas. Y segundo, no quiero que Sanae piense de mí lo peor, yo no quiero que piense que la trato como una cualquiera o que estoy jugando.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Hombre, tratarla como una cualquiera no, y ducho mucho que piense eso de ti. Aunque yo creo que primero lo que tienes que hacer es aclararte.

-¿Aclararme? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Simple- ¿Tú qué sientes por Sanae?

-Es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

-¿Pero dentro de ese "mejor amiga" puede haber algo más?

-No sé… Una amiga es una amiga ¿No?

-Una amiga a veces puede ser una simple o una mejor amiga y en otras ocasiones el amor se confunde con esa amistad – le explicó Pepe. – Y creo que eso es lo que te pasa a ti.

-¿A mí por qué? No digas tonterías Pepe.

-No las digo. Mejor será que consultes con la almohada tus sentimientos y te aclares. Ya verás como así consigues aclarar esa maraña que tienes en tu cabeza. – Tsubasa iba a contestarle a su amigo, pero un compañero lo llamó y se marchó a la parte atrás del autocar. Se quedó mirando nuevamente por la ventana, intentando descifrar por qué hizo eso y por qué precisamente no le disgustó ni se arrepiente de ello.

Anita llegó enojada a su casa, muy enojada. Soltó su bolsa de deporte en la entrada y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Llegó a la sala, dónde estaba su hermano tumbado en el sofá leyendo una revista. Le bajó las piernas del sofá y se sentó ella.

-Estaba yo primero aquí ¿Eh?

-Déjame. Además, siempre me dices que no ponga los pies en el sofá y tú eres el primero.

-Si estás enojada con tu noviecito, yo no tengo la culpa.

-¿Ahora eres adivino que sabes los motivos de mi enojo?

-Adivino tal vez no. Pero te conozco y creo que tiene que ver con el tal Ozora ¿O es que acaso me equivoco? – la miraba de reojo mientras aparentaba seguir leyendo la revista.

-Por el tono de tu voz noto cómo desearías que me enojara con él ¿Verdad?

-No me gusta. Simple. Aunque en el fondo no me gustaría nadie. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No pasó nada – se levantó y subió las escaleras dirección a su habitación. Cogió su teléfono y marcó a Mary, necesitaba saber información y estar preparada a lo que atenerse. - ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

-Para nada. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Tú debes conocer bien a esa chica. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de ella.

-Ey, ni que fueras policía. ¿Celosa tal vez? Tranquila, ella juega en otra división, mi hermano nunca se interesaría en absoluto por ella – trató de animarla.

-Me da igual en qué división juegue. Quiero información sobre ella.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Como ya sabes es amiga de mi hermano desde la infancia, era técnico del equipo dónde él jugaba y estaba y puedo afirmar que está aún enamorada de mi hermano. Pero no te preocupes, mi hermano no está interesado en ella.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. No me gusta.

-¿Por qué? Por favor ¿Acaso te crees que esa puede ser competencia para ti? Me haces reír.

-Claro que no es competencia para mí, por favor, mírala y mírame a mí. Pero tu hermano la miró hoy de una manera diferente, por no decir que se comportaban de manera extraña y para colmo venían juntos del mismo sitio – recordó.

-No te preocupes, es muy poca cosa para mi hermano. Además, se soluciona fácil; pasamos a la acción y listo. De todas maneras nos queda muy poco tiempo de estar aquí, y ya no la volverá a ver – dijo despreocupada.

-Tiempo suficiente para conseguir lo que quiere, y es quitarme a Tsubasa. Cosa que no pienso permitir. Mary, necesito un plan y tú me tienes que ayudar.

-Eso está hecho. Para mí será todo un honor ayudarte y sobre todo molestar a Sanae, nunca me cayó bien y mucho menos la quiero de pareja de mi hermano. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Aún no lo sé, hay que pensarlo. Tú piénsalo y me dices que yo haré lo mismo. Mañana me cuentas ¿De acuerdo?

-Perfecto. ¿Podemos ser malas malísimas?

-Con alejarla lo máximo posible de Tsubasa me basta. Pero si hay que ser "malas malísimas", pues se es – sonrió maliciosamente. – Gracias Mary. ¿Te conté que venía mi hermano?

-No me lo contaste a mí precisamente, sino a tu hermano Carlos, pero de todas maneras mi Tarito ya me informó. Sólo espero que llegue cuando yo aún me encuentre aquí.

-Seguro que sí. Para mí que llegará mañana, o como muy tarde, pasado.

-Espero que así sea – sonrió – Por cierto ¿Por qué tus hermanos no se llevan bien?

-Bueno, tienen sus más y sus menos. Pero se distanciaron por un motivo que sucedió hace tiempo.

-¿Cuál motivo?

-Eso es algo que de momento, no te puedo decir. – medio sonrió – Te dejo Mary, tengo que descansar, mañana juego el último partido.

-Claro, descansa. No te preocupes, seguro que ganarás. Yo estaré allí a verlo.

-Gracias. Mañana nos vemos y hablamos, bye. – colgó el teléfono y se metió en la ducha. Una vez dentro de la ducha, apoyó su espalda contra la pared, mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo.

Algo no marchaba bien. Su relación tampoco es que fuera como ella hubiera querido, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir de que ahora llegara otra chica y se metiera en medio, tanto si lo hacía queriendo o sin querer. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, sin importar cual llegue a ser el precio, pisoteara a quién pisoteara sin importarle a quién se tuviera que llevar por delante. Tsubasa de momento parecía que era de ella, y así debía ser.

Continuará.

 **Bueno, ahora Tsubasa está confuso, Anita medio temerosa y Sanae ¿algo esperanzada? A ver qué pasa xD**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión y me dan ganas de seguir actualizando el fic ^^ gracias por seguir mi historia**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI.

Llegó el día siguiente, y con él el último partido de la Serie A femenina de la Liga brasileña. Era un partido importante, significaba que, independientemente de lo que hiciera su rival, el Cruzeiro, que está segundo, si ganaban ellas, el campeonato era suyo.

Las chicas del Palmeiras estaban nerviosas, pero sabían que ni con los nervios ni estando confiadas podían llevarse el partido.

Mary, cómo no, fue al estadio a ver jugar a sus amigas, pero no sólo ella asistió a ese partido, pudo observar desde su lugar que Sanae, Yukari y Kumi también se encontraban allí. Se extrañó y a la vez se puso medio curiosa; ¿Qué hacían ellas allí? No paraba de preguntarse.

En los vestuarios las chicas terminaban de ponerse sus indumentarias y recibir las últimas instrucciones del entrenador.

Anita estaba sentada en una banca, con una de sus piernas sobre está para colocarse sus espinilleras, pero su mirada estaba fijada al frente, aunque perdida. Akatsuki se acercó a ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Tienes la mirada perdida.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué me tiene que pasar? Nada, sólo me estoy colocando mis espinilleras.

-Sí, ya, lo que tú digas. Por eso llevas así diez minutos – arqueó las cejas.

-¿Así cómo? – la morena la señaló – Con la espinillera en la mano aún y mirando al frente.

-No me di cuenta – medio sonrió – Estaba pensando.

-Pensando – suspiró – Pues espero que cuando pises el campo se te quite esa cara y estés concentrada, no podemos fallar, es el último partido y todas tenemos que darlo todo ¿Entendido?

-Tranquila, ¿Cuándo he estado yo distraída en un partido?

-Eso espero. Y luego me tienes que contar lo que te pasa ¿Eh?

-Claro, sin problema, necesito ideas para mi plan – terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó.

-¿Qué plan? – se extrañó y a la vez se preocupó Akatsuki, ya que parecía que su amiga no planeaba nada bueno. Iba a volver a insistirle para que le dijera qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero en ese instante llegó el entrenador, así que prefirió dejar momentáneamente lo de Anita y centrarse en el partido, que era lo que en ese momento importaba.

Después de una pequeña charla del entrenador y de sus últimas instrucciones, salieron al terreno de juego. Se acercaron al círculo central y saludaron a sus rivales y a los árbitros.

Akatsuki se saludó con la capitana del Atlético Mineiro (qué casualidad, la misma jornada que escribí este capítulo se enfrentaban ambos equipos xD) y se sorteó el esférico y el campo; sacaría de centro el Palmeiras.

El partido dio comienzo, pero no fue hasta el minuto veinte del primer tiempo que el Palmeiras se adelantó con un gol de tiro raso hacia la izquierda de la portera de su delantera Eloisa.

La primera mitad terminó con ese resultado, y eso que el equipo local podría haber ampliado su ventaja, pero la suerte y la puntería no estuvieron con ellas.

En el segundo tiempo el Atlético Mineiro dio un pequeño susto nada más reanudarse el encuentro; Anita, que estaba nuevamente metida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que iban a chutarle a portería y reaccionó tarde al disparo, suerte que el chut iba un poco desviado y dio en el póster de la portería y en el rebote una compañera despejó a córner.

-¿Se puede saber dónde tenías la cabeza? ¡Casi nos anotan! – le recriminó una de las centrales.

-Lo siento, no estaba atenta. No volverá a pasar – se disculpó tristemente.

-Venga, ya queda sólo este medio tiempo para que termine el partido, después cuando ya haya acabado todo y tengamos el trofeo, te pones a pensar en lo que quieras – le dijo Samantha, la lateral izquierdo.

-¡Vamos chicas, va! Atentas al saque de esquina – gritaba dando ánimos Eloisa.

El saque de esquina era una jugada ensayada del Atlético Mineiro, pero que (y esta vez sí estaba atenta) Anita supo adivinar y atrapar el balón sin problemas saliendo de su portería.

En seguida le pasó a una de sus centrales y ellas se encargaron de mover el esférico hasta que consiguieron anotar el segundo.

-Guau, sí que es buena sí. Supo adivinar esa jugada ensayada – medio susurró Mary desde la grada.

-Claro que es buena, es la mejor – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se giró, sorprendiéndose de ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Taro! – exclamó emocionada abrazándole - ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Pues tenía un vuelo previsto para mañana, pero decidí adelantarlo – le dio un beso.

-Me alegro muchísimo de que hicieras eso, así puedo estar un día más contigo ¿Y tus maletas, que las dejaste en casa de tu hermano?

-No, las dejé en el hotel dónde me hospedaré.

Pero ¿Es que no te quedarás en casa de tus hermanos?

-No creo que le haga mucha gracia a mi hermano Carlos.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Cuándo me dirás por qué tu hermano y tú se llevan mal?

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabrás – le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

No muy lejos de allí, en otro lugar de las gradas, dónde se encontraban Sanae y las demás.

-Vaya por Dios, ese balón podría haber entrado – murmuró entre dientes Kumi – Qué suerte tiene, hasta entrando distraída.

-Cierto, pero hay que reconocer que hizo una buena parada – confesó Yukari – A ver si a lo largo del partido la suerte sigue estando de su parte ¿Verdad Sanae?

-Pues sí - *¿Será que está intranquila? Se ve un poco distraída y nerviosa ¿Estará así por Tsubasa?* – pensaba Sanae.

El partido terminó, después de muchos intentos por parte del Palmeiras de ampliar su ventaja en más goles y del Atlético Mineiro por conseguir al menos marcar un gol y después empatarles, pero el resultado fue de 2-0 para las locales, consiguiendo así ser campeonas de la Serie A de la Liga brasileña femenina.

Todas las jugadoras se abrazaron felices, por fin habían conseguido lo que tanto deseaban y habían luchado a lo largo de la temporada, sin contar que tendrían unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de que algunas empezaran el torneo femenil de selecciones.

Después de celebrar un poco en el campo, se marcharon a los vestuarios (no sería hasta el día siguiente que le dieran la copa de la Liga) para ducharse, cambiarse y celebrar con sus amigos o familiares cada uno por su lado, ya habría tiempo, al día siguiente, de celebrarlo con el equipo y la afición.

-Vaya, me da coraje de que haya ganado al final – dijo Kumi – No sé, pero tenía la esperanza que ella se equivocara y al final perdieran.

-Bueno, tampoco es que nos importe mucho.- Total, no vinimos a animar a aun equipo u otro, sólo a curiosear. Además, Akatsuki está también en ese equipo, deberíamos alegrarnos porque ganó.

-Así es – intervino Sanae – Aunque no tengamos mucha relación con Akatsuki, es nuestra compañera, Kumi.

-Y ella no es como Mary, que es medio tonta, Akatsuki es buena – las demás rieron ante tal comentario.

-¿Nos vamos ya entonces? – preguntó Sanae. Sus amigas asintieron y se marcharon del estadio.

En los vestuarios Akatsuki se volvió a acercar a Anita, quién pareciera que estuviera un poco menos distraída y pensativa.

-Bueno, parece que ya no sigues en babia ¿Qué te pasaba? Y no me vayas a decir por el partido porque no me la creo.

-Está bien… - suspiró – Pues no, no era por el partido. Es por Tsubasa.

-¿Y qué pasó con él? ¿Es por lo de ayer que me contaste?

-Pues sí. Me sentó muy mal y me dejó muy intranquila que esa viniera del mismo sitio, y encima con él.

-Bueno, eso no es para ponerse así. Tampoco tiene nada de malo ¿O sí?

-Yo ya no sé si está bien o no. Yo lo que sé es que no está dispuesta a dejar de ser su amiga ni dejar de verle.

Es que eso no se lo puedes prohibir a nadie. Estás siendo un poco egoísta en ese caso, ya que si tanto te importa Tsubasa, tienes que entender que ella es su amiga – le explicó.

-¿Y por qué no? Ella lo que quiere es no ser su amiga precisamente, ella quiere ser su novia y eso, lo siento mucho por ella, no se lo voy a permitir, porque la novia de Tsubasa soy yo.

-Vale, puede que a ella le guste, pero párate un poco a pensar. Él está contigo, por lo que sólo la verá como una amiga, por mucho que esté enamorada de Tsubasa ¿No crees?

-Otra igual que Mary. O me estáis diciendo lo que de verdad quiero oír porque sois mis amigas o en verdad no os enteráis de nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no os confiéis demasiado en que no conseguiría nada con Tsubasa, porque las mosquitas muertas son las peores. Y si no intentara algo ella directamente, lo harían sus queridas amiguitas por ella.

-¿Te refieres a Kumi y Yukari? – ella asintió – No creo que ellas sean capaces de meterse ¿O sí?

-Seguro que son capaces. En fin, de todas maneras aún tengo que hablar con Tsubasa y regañarle un poquito.

-Te estás tirando al drama – empezó a reír – Tampoco es para tanto.

-Sí es para tanto. Y de drama nada. Bueno, cambiemos de tema mejor. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Pues ni idea…tenía pensado ir a a casa y ya, pero Eloisa y las demás me han dicho de ir a tomar algo por la victoria ¿Y tú?

-Suena genial eso. Yo acabo de recibir un mensaje de Mary, que me espera en la puerta, que tiene una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? – se extrañó.

-Eso dice – se encogió de hombros – Tratándose de Mary, a saber.

-Pues sí. – rieron ambas – Bueno, me voy a la ducha que aún ni me metí a duchar y estas chicas ya mismo se van.

-Date prisa, si no te dejan aquí – rio – Que os lo paséis bien.

-Gracias, tú igual. Que la sorpresa de Mary sea buena.

-Espero. Gracias.

Anita salió a la puerta del estadio con su bolsa de deporte y allí mismo estaba esperándole una sonriente Mary.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa con esa cara? ¿Se te quedó así de tanto cotorrear? – se burló.

-Mala eres. No, no, no. Tengo una sorpresa para ti – puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y dio unos pasitos hacia atrás.

-¿Y de qué se trata? – preguntó curiosa.

-¡Tachán! – exclamó extendiendo ambos brazos hacia una esquina del estadio, de dónde salió Taro.

-¡Taro! ¿Pero qué haces tan pronto aquí? ¿No me dijiste que aún no llegabas? – lo abrazó.

-Sí, pero decidí venir antes para verte jugar el último partido de la Liga.

-¿Me viste jugar? – se sonrojó.

-Así es Y tengo que confesar que aunque seas tan buena jugadora no deberías distraerte con tanta facilidad.

-Bueno…fue un pequeño lapsus, no volverá a pasar – sacó la lengua - ¿Y dónde te quedarás estos días? Supongo que con nosotros ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que no – cerró los ojos – Y no hablemos del motivo.

-Está bien…Pero esto pronto debería acabar.

-Ya lo sé… ¿Y Tsubasa, por dónde ronda? Me gustaría verle.

-Mi hermano está hoy en otra ciudad ¿No Anita?

-Sí, salió ayer por la tarde porque hoy jugaban un partido, que por cierto, empieza dentro de una hora. Pero mañana está aquí ya.

-Ah, estupendo entonces. – sonrió - ¿Vamos a algún sitio en particular, chicas?

-Eh…yo me marcho a casa, estoy cansada y me apetece ver el partido de Tsubasa. Os dejo a vosotros para que os veáis un ratín solitos.

-Como quieras amiga, pero sigo diciendo que puedes venir sin problemas – dijo Mary

-No, no, no os preocupéis por mí, me apetece irme a casa, disfrutad vosotros.

-Está bien, salúdame a Pepe, dile que mañana lo veré.

De acuerdo, bye – se despidió.

Anita llegó a su casa y se encontró que su hermano Pepe se encontraba solo viendo la televisión. ¿Eso significaba que no se había dignado a ir a verla jugar el partido?

-¿No fuiste a verme? Vaya hermano

-Claro que fui, sólo que en cuanto terminé me vine. Es más, fui con Carlos – dijo acercándose un bol con palomitas.

-Ah, me creía – fue lo único que dijo - ¿Y dónde está Carlos?

-Ya venías tú con el arma cargada para regañarme ¿Eh? Pues cuando terminó el partido me dijo que no se venía a la casa conmigo, que se iba por ahí.

-Este hombre es muy raro. ¿Es que acaso hoy no tenía un partido él también? ¿Cómo que no fue?

-Me dijo entre dientes que estaba sancionado por acumulación de tarjetas, por lo que no estaba convocado, y cómo su equipo jugaba fuera pasó de ir a verlo fuera. – explicó comiéndose las palomitas, acabando por atragantarse y toser.

-Qué ansia por favor, puedes comértelas de a una, son todas para ti ¿Eh? – se burló – Pues no me dijo nada de que estuviera sancionado.

-¿Desde cuándo nuestro hermano dice qué hace o qué sucede con su vida? – ambos se miraron y se empezaron a reír.

-Tienes razón. ¿Ya empezó el partido de Tsubasa? No me di cuenta.

-Pues lleva ya diez minutos. Aunque no me extraña que ni cuenta te dieras, porque hasta en el partido te vi extraña. ¿Algo que contarle a tu hermano gemelo?

-Déjame Pepe, no tengo ganas de hablar, mejor veamos el partido.

Santana se encontraba apoyado sobre una farola esperando a que alguien saliera del estadio. Miró su reloj de muñeca; esa persona definitivamente se retrasaba en salir del recinto. Suspiró entre nervioso y aburrido por la espera. Por fin esa persona salió del estadio, pero lo hizo en compañía.

-Ey, miren ¿Ese no es Carlos Santana, el hermano de Anita? – se percató Adriana, una jugadora.

-Sí, es él, el jugador del Flamengo ¿No? – dijo otra

-¡Mira que está guapo! Y con ese aire serio y frío… ¡Me encanta! – exclamó Samantha. – Me encantaría tenerlo de novio. Podría plantearme conquistarlo.

¿A dónde vas Akatsuki? – le preguntó otra jugadora al ver a su amiga alejarse y acercarse a él.

-Creo yo que él tiene ya los ojos fijados en alguien – sonrió Eloisa – Así que pierdes tu tiempo Samantha.

-¿Qué? ¡Venga ya! No se vale… Lo quería para mí.

-Se siente – reían todas - ¿Qué hacemos, esperamos a Akatsuki o nos marchamos?

-Yo opino por marcharnos, creo que encontró un plan mejor – guiñó el ojo Adriana – Por no decir que está claro que él la estaba esperando.

-¿Pero ellos están juntos? – preguntó Samantha – Porque si no lo están, yo intentaré conquistarlo, jolín.

-No creo que tarden mucho. Samantha, es que siempre te fijas en los que tienen novia. Tienes la puntería atrofiada – rio su amiga.

-Tan atrofiada como la puntería cuando tienes que chutar a portería – se burló otra

-¡Oye! Dejen de reírse a mi costa ¿Eh? Malvadas, qué bien os lo pasáis. Creo yo que este campeonato he marcado más goles que otras.

-¡Akatsuki! Si ese chico te está esperando no sientas pena por nosotras, ya nos vemos mañana.

-¡Eh! ¿Me dejan acaso aquí? – se acercó nuevamente a ellas.

-Venga, que el plan que vaya a proponer él será mil veces mejor que el nuestro. Vete con él.

-Pero… - no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque sus amigas se estaban alejando muy alegremente – Pues se fueron sin mí.

-Ya que estás libre ¿Aceptas entonces venir conmigo a dar un paseo? – dijo él a sus espaldas.

-Bueno…De acuerdo. – aceptó, y ambos empezaron a caminar – Pero debería pasar primero por mi casa y soltar la bolsa, es un poco incómoda estar cargándola todo el tiempo.

-Claro. Si quieres la llevo yo hasta tu casa – se ofreció

-No te preocupes, puedo llevarla yo. ¿Sabes? Creo que le gustaste a mi amiga Samantha – comentó.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál, la gritona morena de antes?

-Oye, no la llames así.

-Era broma, no te enojes. Pero… Que le guste a ella o a cualquier chica me da absolutamente igual. – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – A mí a quién me interesa gustarle es a ti – ella se sonrojó, aunque se mantuvo serena para que no se notara.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? – él se paró delante de ella, cortándole el paso.

-Simple, porque me gustas. ¿O es que es tan difícil de entender?

-No me hagas reír, por favor. Nadie se creería que el robot del fútbol guste de alguien. Puede que consiga tener a quién quiera, pero gustar… Ese sí que fue un buen chiste.

-Me hieres diciendo eso ¿Sabes? Y sí, a veces los robots también tenemos sentimientos, por si alguien no lo sabe. Y de qué me sirve tener a cualquier chica si la que quiero no puedo. ¿No?

-Tú sabrás. Pero pierdes un poco tu tiempo.

-¿Y me podrías decir por qué? ¿Es que acaso no eres capaz de ver que me gustas y que quiero que seas mi novia?

-¿Novia? Esas son palabras mayores, creo yo. No podría ser tu novia ni aunque quisiera.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Te digo lo mismo, simple. Porque no quiero vivir lo que vive tu hermana.

-¿Mi hermana? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella entre tú y yo?

-Porque si eres así de celoso con tu hermana, no me quiero imaginar con tu novia. Y lo siento mucho, yo, no necesito a un novio posesivo y celoso a mi lado – sentenció.

-Pero es diferente… Tú sabes que mi hermana…

-Sí, sé perfectamente la historia, te recuerdo que es mi amiga. Pero no quiero vivir en una relación de constante celos, "dónde vas" "con quién vas" "quién es ese".

-Te prometo que yo no sería así contigo. Entiende que con mi hermana tengo esa necesidad…

-Te lo dije la otra vez, cuando vea cambio en ti, empezaré a planteármelo – llegaron hasta tu casa y la chica abrió la puerta del gran portón – Esto… Se está haciendo tarde, otro día hablamos con más calma mejor.

-Tal y como me lo dijiste la otra vez, yo también te lo digo como aquella vez. Te dije que cambiaría y cambiaré. – dijo muy seguro. – Y entonces no te quedará de otra que aceptar ser mi novia. Está bien, se está empezando a hacer de noche, que descanses, y felicidades por la victoria – a Akatsuki no le dio tiempo de decir ni despedirse de Santana, porque él se marchó rápidamente.

El partido de Tsubasa terminó con la clara victoria del Sao Paulo por cuatro goles a dos, marcando el nipón tres de esos cuatro. Para la Serie A masculina de la Liga brasileña sólo quedaban dos partidos más, y el Sao Paulo, tenía todas las papeletas de ganarla, incluso en el siguiente partido si el segundo clasificado, sólo empataba.

Anita se levantó del sofá y salió de su casa, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano Pepe diciéndole que no tardaba en volver. Empezó a caminar calle abajo, frotándose los brazos; ya había anochecido y hacía algo de frío.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, y se paró hasta llegar a un puente. Se acercó hacia la barandilla, observando cómo se reflejaba la luna en el agua del río. ¿Por qué diablos no podía quitar sus ojos de la tranquila agua del río? ¿Por qué tenía un horrible impulso de querer caer en esa agua?

Se asustó de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Es que acaso tenía ganas de hacer algo tan horrible como suicidarse? ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado sus instintos y traicionado a sus propios principios? Ella no era así, ella era la típica persona que pensaba y decía que suicidarse era de cobardes, y que, aunque la vida sea muy dura, eso nunca se debía hacer.

¿Entonces por qué tenía esos pensamientos? Sacudió su cabeza repitiéndose miles de veces que era una auténtica imbécil. Por favor, ¿Después de lo que hacía unos años había pasado no se le pasó esas cosas por la mente y por un simple chico sí?

Se separó rápidamente de la barandilla, para que su cuerpo no le jugara una mala pasada, y se sentó en un banco que estaba al lado. ¿Por qué tenía que estar así sólo por un chico? ¿Qué diablos tenía Tsubasa para que no pudiera soportar que él la dejara? ¿O es que lo que no soportaría es perder?

De repente sintió cómo le colocaba alguien una prenda cálida sobre sus hombros. Se asustó porque era ya muy tarde y no sabía de quién se trataba, pero le tranquilizó ver que era Tsubasa.

-¿Tsubasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se asombró.

-Eso más bien lo debería preguntar yo. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas y encima sola?

-Estaba paseando y se me fue el santo al cielo. Ni siquiera sé cómo acabé aquí. ¿Tú no tenías que estar fuera aún?

-No, siempre volvemos para casa después del partido. Venía en el autocar del equipo y por casualidad te vi y bajé – explicó. - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Es que estaba pensando – se quedó callada durante un tiempo – Tsubasa… Tú vas a dejarme ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? La verdad que no entiendo a qué viene – respondió sin entender.

-Sólo respóndeme por favor. ¿Sigues conmigo por pena?

-Por pena ¿Por qué? Que yo sepa no estoy contigo por pena. Estás muy rara ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Porque… Desde que llegó esa chica estás muy raro, y te siento más lejos… Tú la quieres a ella ¿No?

-¿Te refieres a Sanae? No digas tonterías, claro que no. Anda, ven aquí – la abrazó – Estás helada, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

-No quiero ir. Tsubasa… Bésame, por favor… Necesito que me beses… - se sorprendió de su propia súplica. ¿Desde cuándo ella suplicaba? ¿Desde cuándo ella se rebajaba y humillaba de esa manera? Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, ella rectificó – Olvídalo, llévame a casa por favor.

-Sí, porque se ve que no te encuentras bien. Vamos, te llevo a mi casa.

-No, no quiero ir a tu casa, quiero que me lleves a la mía.

-Está bien, te llevo a tu casa – la ayudó a levantarse del banco y la abrazó para calmarla un poco.

Continuará.


End file.
